Go Your Own Way
by bambu1101
Summary: Post 2X12: After Finn broke up with Rachel, Rachel found out that Finn tried to get Quinn back. Despite she was jolted by the fact, she decided to find her inner strength again. Rachel's growing up journey. Hummelberry/Puckleberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story. English is not my native language, so I really appreciate if you bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rachel Berry was exhausted. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. The more she begged his forgiveness, the further his heart went away from her. She thought that her life came to end at the moment he officially broke up with her.

She was wrong.

Worse than the worst existed. To say 'broken heart' was understatement. She found out that Finn tried to win Quinn back.

She had been living in hell. She deserved that, she knew. She kissed Puck of all people. She hurt him in the worst possible way.

But what did he do to her?

Santana threw a kiss to Finn and he totally checked her out, _smirking_! Despite he blamed her for her attitude, saying "I shouldn't have lied about it but, to be honest, that isn't what you care about. You care about the _Santana_ of it all."

That was the last straw.

Her heart broken state and sad memories suddenly morphed into anger.

Of course, he didn't remember conveniently that once he dumped her excusing "connecting with his 'inner rock star' before connecting with one woman" for going out with Santana and Brittany.

Then something hit her.

Winning Quinn back was to hurt her in retaliation? Possibly it was (which it succeeded splendidly). Or she was just a rebound girl?

Now she realized (or decided) that Finn and Rachel never meant to each other, Finn and Quinn did.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story. English is not my native language, so I really appreciate if you bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Leroy and Hiram were sitting on the couch in the Berry's household. Their precious beloved daughter had being unlike her recently. Something had been off, clearly completely off.

"Leroy, I'm really worried about our princess. Do you think it's something about the Hudson boy? It's been a while since they broke up." Flustered, Hiram looked at the stairs that leads to her daughter's room.

"Let me talk to her." Leroy patted his spouse's right knee before he stood up. He made his way upstairs, prepared for a talk he and his daughter were supposed to have.

Leroy knocked twice on the door of her room. He barely heard his daughter's answer before he entered the room. He saw her curling up on the bed. Rachel slightly raised her head and stared at Dad's face for a moment. She sat up on the bed, smoothing the blanket. Leroy gave her a soft smile and sat on the side of her bed.

"Rachel. Hiram and I haven't enough time to spend with you recently, but we both know something's wrong with you. You want to talk about it?"

Rachel sighed. After an eternal silence, she started talking, smoothing her blanket. "Finn and Quinn are getting back together."

Leroy put his hand on her hand and squeezed. "Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry."

Silence began to fill in the room before Rachel opened her mouth.

"Do you know how it happened? I learnt today. Quinn kissed Finn to initiate it while she was dating with Sam before Finn persuaded her to get back together. And Quinn lied through her teeth to Sam!" Rachel raised her voice, on the verge of tears. "Far from that, Finn seemed to make no attempt at hiding the affair to Sam. He doesn't mind her cheating on Sam. Do you know what it means? Quinn is worthy to fight for him, I'm not."

Leroy hugged her daughter tightly, letting her sobbing for a while.

"Maybe Finn never loved me." The words suddenly slipped out of her trembling lips.

Surprised a little, Leroy asked, "didn't you love him?"

"Now I don't know." Rachel whispered, sniffing.

Leroy continued to ask quietly. "But there were the moments when you felt you loved him, right? And you felt you were loved, weren't there?" He felt her nods on his shoulder. "So cherish those moments, even though you two are not together anymore. Don't say you aren't worthy."

Leroy paused, wondering if he should say it out loud. He decided to go for it since she wasn't about to open her mouth at any minute. "Rachel. I don't want you to be upset, but maybe both of you are falling out of love. I know he's your first love. I know your heart is broken right now. But you're young. He's not the last boy you'll ever love and you'll ever be loved. You'll find a boy who will make you feel worthy to fight no matter what."

Rachel nodded on his shoulder again. "We really are sorry we've been too busy to talk to you. But we really really like you to talk to us about anything. Okay?" He smoothed down her arms. "Now, how about tea with us downstairs?"

Rachel sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Sounds good. Thank you, Dad."

Her smile was back.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story. English is not my native language, so I really appreciate if you bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

The night she had a talk with her dads really cheered her up. No matter how hard it could be, she had to face the reality and move on. She had to live her life, full life, no matter when. Suffering, struggling, heart breaking, every experience she's gone through was one step closer to be a star.

That was why Rachel stood outside of the local studio in Lima, gripping tightly a piece of paper, which an instructor from the dance school gave her, written a name and the studio address.

She breathed deeply and pushed the door.

A twenty-middle blonde receptionist looked at Rachel up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Is Mr. David Montenegro here?"

The receptionist masked a wooden face. "Do you have an appointment?" She tapped her finger on the desk, thinking what the hell this animal sweater teenage girl had to do with the guy who she'd been into for a long time.

Rachel fake smiled, sensing her very unfriendly manner for a receptionist. "Actually, yes I have. My dance school teacher gave him notice that I was visiting."

After the receptionist called his extension number, a man with glasses and curly brown hair walked into the front. "Hi, you're Rachel, right? I'm David." He offered his hand. "Susan called a few days ago. Shall we go to my office to talk?"

Rachel followed him in his small office. "Thank you for your precious time for me," she said as he encouraged her to have a seat.

"According to Susan, you want to learn musical grammar or something." David asked, shuffling papers on his desk.

"I'm a member of Glee Club in McKinley High and I want to write an original song for Regionals. Um, not just for Regionals, but for myself. I mean, not just one song. Singing and performing are my life, music is my therapy. I've expressed my emotion with so many songs, but all are other artists' ones. I _need_ to express my emotion on my own way."

Rachel could tell that she was nervous. "Um, I began to read some books about music theory, but I found there's a limit to what I can learn by myself. When I asked Ms. Lagardere, she said you might help. I will go along with your schedule, since apparently you have a regular job here. And… oh, of course if you can help…"

David chuckled at Rachel's rambling, though undecided. "I don't know if I can live up to your expectations…" He rubbed his scruff. "Besides, as you noticed, I work here on regular basis. My work schedule depends on a studio booking. And I also have my band rehearsals on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I'll proceed to study with books by myself. I've already begun to work an original song for Regionals. But I think I ought to have uncertainties in the course of songwriting. All I want to ask is advice or opinion from people with experience in songwriting. Half an hour, or fifteen minutes a week, I don't mind. I swear I'll never be trouble for you. I don't know anyone experienced. Of course, I'll pay… your asking price. I-I…"

"All right," David cut her off. Her passion and desperateness reminded him of his younger self, who had a big dream. Maybe helping her could inspire him to start writing his own songs again. "I am happy to share my learning in college." He smiled at Rachel, who clapped her hands shrieking, remembering Susan briefed him on her recent emotional state.

Rachel fished her pink binder out of her backpack and examined her own schedule. She wrinkled her forehead, thinking how she could make it work with his tight schedule.

"How about exchange our numbers? It's better for me to be flexible. I'll let you know when I have a free time. If you're available too, we can meet here this office or somewhere. What do you think?" David suggested as if he read her mind.

_This is a new beginning, new chapter of her life_. Rachel thought. She jumped up from the chair and walked toward David. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him happily.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Rachel Barbra Berry was upbeat. Her head held high, smile on her face, walking into the choir room.

Sue Sylvester attempted to disrupt Glee Club, _again_. Although she failed, she became coach of Aural Intensity, a rival for Regionals. As a co-captain of Glee Club, Rachel Berry had to do something. New Directions needed to do something. Something unique, something different, _something special_.

Original song.

Now Rachel was proudly announcing her idea for Regionals in the choir room.

"You mean a number where you don't get to sing the entire song."

"Ugh, check out dwarf Diane Warren."

Why did Mercedes need to glare at her? Did singing "Take Me or Leave Me" together mean nothing for her? And why did Santana keep tormenting me with insults? Rachel was so tired of it. She was so disappointed with Mr. Schue too. Has he ever tried to admonish them not to throw her meaningless insults?

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. "Seriously, stop insulting me, Santana! What did I do to you? Not only Santana, but all of you. What are you guys' problems? If you don't like my ideas, fine. You can hate me all you want. But insulting is not necessary. Instead you complain whenever I open my mouth, why don't you guys bring up or share your own ideas?"

Everyone seemed to be stunned by her outburst, which met an icy silence. Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Let's put it to a vote, okay Rachel?" Rachel nodded reluctantly.

Her idea, however, was dismissed easily, by everyone, Finn included.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the choir room, dropping her shoulders. _Okay, I am going to write an original song anyway whether for Regionals or for myself._ She shook off her negative thoughts, striding in the hall way.

"Rachel."

A voice to halt her came from behind as she was about open her locker. She found Finn standing when she turned around. Rachel stared at him and waited for whatever he wanted to say for a moment.

"Um… You were right in there, today, about not being good enough to win. We need to write our own songs." Finn blurted out.

Rachel frowned her eyebrows. "Why didn't you say that when I needed you?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

It made her boil blood. "Yes, it would! Are you co-captain too or not? Even if you were not, o-o-or if it could result in your idea being refused, you should utter your own thoughts not in private but in the choir room!" She was about to storm out but she resumed speaking.

"You know everyone's always picking on me or finding fault with me whether what I say is for the team or not. Did you remember once I said 'you can't keep worrying about what people think of you'? You were supposed to be a leader, Finn. You should've shown your leadership in the choir room!" Rachel shut her locker and finally stormed out, leaving completely speechless Finn in the hall way.

Rachel sank in the driver's seat, composing herself a while. Why didn't he say that in the choir room? It wouldn't have made a difference? That was not an answer. "He was afraid it would give Quinn a wrong impression. _Of course_." She decided after contemplating.

Her cell phone went off when she was about to turn on the ignition key. It was a text from David.

**Hi, Rachel. I'm available at 5 pm tomorrow. Is it okay with you? You can meet me at my office.**

Rachel texted back to David before she drove off, wondering if she could pull their awareness how serious it was and how hard New Directions would win Regionals. She needed to take drastic measures and fast.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Rachel texted to Kurt as soon as she walked into her room.

**We need to talk. Can you come over? – R***

She climbed on the bed and scattered the books to help write a song, which she'd borrowed from the library. Her cell phone went off as she picked up one of the books, which happened to be "The Music of Joni Mitchell," wondering why the number of female songwriters was much fewer than that of male when it comes to 'Top Something Greatest Songwriters of All Time."

_**Hello to you too, Diva. A little bird told me that you'd snapped in the Glee practice today? And yes, I can. I'll be there in a half hour. -KEH**_

Reading the book with absorbed interest, she completely failed to hear the door bell. Her phone went off loudly.

"_Rachel! I can't believe you've kept me waiting forever in front of your house! How could you do that to me after you said _you_ needed me!_"

She jumped out of her bed as she held her phone away from her ear since she heard Kurt's furious voice aloud. After she came downstairs in a rush and opened the door, Kurt literally stomped into her house. Rachel rubbed his arm apologetically. "I am so sorry Kurt. I was absorbed in a Joni Mitchell book."

Kurt raised his eyebrow interrogatively. He saw many books scattering on the bed as he walked into her room. "What are those? Are they and the Joni Mitchell book that you mentioned the reason why you need me here?"

"Partly, yes." Rachel replied, clearing the books on the bed away quickly. "I will tell you about everything, from the beginning. But before that, what would you like to have? Tea, coffee, or I can make juice for detox?" She asked over her shoulder, wrenching the door open.

"I'll go for the last one." Kurt grubbed the Joni Mitchell book and flipped through it.

Rachel came back into the room ten minutes after, holding two glasses of unpleasant colored juice. "Here you are." She held one of the glasses out to Kurt, depositing herself next to him on the bed.

"So?" Kurt waited for her explanation expectantly.

So, she started talking about every detail of what happened to Glee Club. "Although we are rivals and I assume that some are not happy to share my songwriting idea with you, we are friends first." Rachel and Kurt finally became real friends after he had transferred to Dalton Academy.

About Sue's fiasco (which turned out to be a menace to New Direction). Her idea of writing an original song (because they needed a new strategy imperiously to win Regionals). Refusal from everyone of Glee Club (and her outburst). Disappointment with Finn (and her outburst, again).

And she confessed having worked an original song from a few days before (she added that Finn-Quinn-Sam love triangle and daughter/fathers talk had been the reason of her decision to write an original song).

Kurt was listening to her intently, not catching her point. "Then, what can I do for you? Why did you need me?"

"New Directions, not just Finn but every single person of the team, should be aware of how serious the situation we are in is, I mean, how hard we win Regionals with an ordinary song choice. Then this plan came into my head. This might be backfired, but it could kindle their motivation and creativity. So I want to know what you think about my plan. Honest opinion, you know."

"Hmm... Interesting." After she disclosed her plan, Kurt took time for contemplating. "But do you think it's a good idea that you won't tell him about this? Don't you think you should tell him about the outline at least? You know, Finn was upset when he came home yesterday." He wore a concerned look, putting his fists under his chin.

Rachel sighed, looking down on her laps. "I know." She paused. "But I'm not sure if we both could have a talk civily, especially, if I could, you know. I don't believe myself to hold my emotion when it comes to Finn." A regretting look appeared on her face as she remembered her outburst in the hall way. She might have carried away. He seemed to really be cared about her.

She shook her head and turned toward Kurt's face. "Besides, he really is a leader. With or without co-captain, he always put us together. Maybe he'll be mad at me, but I think it's better for him. Anger at me might motivate him." Kurt squeezed her hand gently. "Anyway, Kurt, you promise me what's said at my house stays at my house."

"Of course I do." He put his right hand up with a straight face. "Now, which movie do you want to watch, _Hello, Dolly!_ or _Funny Girl_?"

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Next day, Rachel made a beeline for Mr. Schuster office after her last class, half excitedly, half nervously.

"Knock, knock. Hi, Mr. Schue. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel peeked in the office.

Will looked up from whatever paper he checked on the desk to her. "Oh, hi, Rachel. What's wrong?"

Feeling her nervousness was overcoming her excitement, she broached her plan to him. "I am fully aware that they disliked my idea, but I would very much appreciate you guys' reconsidering it."

"Why do you insist?" Will asked.

"First of all, Sue's never going to stop ruining whatever we plan for Regionals. You know that, Mr. Schue. Did you know Sue incited me and Mercedes to Diva-off and tempted us to become estranged?" Rachel inhaled deeply, "second of all, we really need something unique, something special to win Regionals. Not only Regionals, but to win Nationals, we need solidarity and confident boost, which I believe that you are on the same page."

She continued as Will kept listening intently, nodding slightly as if he encourage her to keep going. "I wrote down my plan. I'd like you to look over." Rachel handed a piece of paper to Will.

_1. New Directions should try to write original songs for Regionals, since there can highly be concern over sabotage (again) by Miss Sue Sylvester._

_2. We, however, should pretend to work on My Chemical Romance ostensibly. It is best to be cautious. It is hereinafter referred to as OOS (the Operation Original Song)._

_3. When we commence OOS, we should divide three groups, a) Solo Group consisted of members who want to sing solo, b) Duet Group consisted of members who want to sing duet, c) Group Number Team consisted of members who don't belong to either solo or duet._

_4. As for solo, s/he can work by her/himself or ask other members to help._

_5. As for duet, s/he can choose another member who s/he wants to pair up with and work together._

_6. As for group number, we all should discuss a theme first. After that, the team should report the progression status on daily basis, sending Mass e-mail or on Glee meetings. The team should make the choreography at the same time (which means Mr. Schue is a team supervisor)._

_7. To avoid time restrains and heavy work load, everyone should be allowed to choose any one of the groups since nobody has experienced songwriting (if s/he has enough time or wants to try, s/he can try to involve all of the groups)._

_8. Date to showcase: Solo Group on Tuesday three weeks from now, Duet Group on Wednesday three weeks from now, and Group Number Team Tuesday two weeks from now._

_9. To decide whose song to use for Regionals, we will put it to a vote soon after all the performances finish (both Solo Group and Duet Group)._

_10. Lastly, I, Rachel Berry, resign from co-captain as of today, to smooth the progress (which means Finn Hudson will be promoted to Captain, or someone should take her place. In case of putting up a candidate for co-captain, s/he should be a sophomore, considering sophomores has to fill the part and put new/old member together after juniors' graduation)._

_Rachel Babra Berry *_

When Will almost finished perusing her plan, he shot his head up. Surprised, his eyes widened. "W-What is this?" He pointed the tenth item with his finger. "Why do you want to resign? Is that because everyone refused your idea?"

"No. Well, you can say that it's sort of relevant." Rachel replied honestly. "Look, I am a planner and good at bring up various ideas out of my head. But I'm not a leader who puts people together or utilizes the merits of all the different opinions, although I believe that I'm not a follower either. Mr. Schue, Finn Hudson _is_ the leader. Don't you think so?"

"No doubt about it." His tone contained earnest. "Does he know this? Because…"

Rachel cut him off. "No, he doesn't know I am going to resign co-captain. But he agreed with me about writing an original song. He said that after the meeting yesterday."

"Don't you think it's better for you guys to talk about it first? It's kind of ambush to him, you know." Will concerned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

After Rachel gave her teacher as the same excuse as she did to Kurt, she pleaded with him. "If you don't mind, could you tell him about my resignation before today's meeting? And could you broach the whole plan about original song to not just Finn but the other members? As your plan?"

"Hmm…" Rachel almost rolled her eyes when she saw his same reaction as Kurt's. "All right. I feel like I steal your thunder and I don't like that, but I'm going to give a shot."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Relieved, Rachel stood up from the chair, about to walk out of the office. "Oh, I almost forgot. I can't make it today's meeting."

Will held the door open for her, surprised. "Whoa, you skip the meeting today? Something's wrong?"

"I have an appointment at 5." Rachel casually looked away from his teacher.

Will frowned his brows, concerned. "Of what? Doctor appointment or something? Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel dismissed him off immediately. "No, no. It's for a tutoring session, to be honest. Actually, I'm already working on an original song." She stuck out the tip of her tongue. "My tutor's schedule is really tight and all I can do is going along with it. I'll tell you the detail next time. But don't tell anyone right now. I don't want them to think I jump the gun or cheat. Once your plan is launched, I'll tell them, you know, for helping." She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I have to go. Thank you for understanding. See you tomorrow!" Rachel hightailed it in the hall way, waving her hand.

"See you tomorrow." Will watched after her, having a good feeling about Regionals and Nationals this year.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

William Schuester was strolling in the hallway to look for Finn. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Finn about the twist of the plan. When he made up his mind to tell all the truth, he found Finn coming out of the locker room.

"Hey, Finn." Will called out to Finn, waving his hand in the air.

Finn looked around to find out a person whose voice belonged to. "Oh, hey, Mr. Schue. I was just about to go to the choir room. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk about Regionals. Can you come to my office now?"

"Okay." Finn followed him into the office.

"All right." Will made sure that Finn took a seat before he started to talk deliberately. "Rachel told me that you agreed with her about writing an original song. She also said that you should've supported her at the meeting."

"Yeah, she was really mad at me yesterday." Finn shrugged and looked down uncomfortably.

Will declared, smiling to try to get rid out of Finn's nervousness. "And she was here until just a minute ago, uh, to prevail on me to change my mind."

Finn looked up with a half grin. "That's _so_ Rachel."

"She's really something, right?" Finn smiled, nodding. "She was so determined."

"Well, she always is."

Will laughed at Finn's sentiment and continued. "Listening to her, I came to realize that she's was right about Regionals, too. _I_ should've listened to her carefully and gotten the other guys to have a real talk with Rachel at the meeting yesterday. If so, it could've be easy for you to support her."

Then Will recited Rachel's monologue, the reason why New Directions would need to do this, sharing a laugh with Finn at her excessive passion. "Anyway, I'm putting this on the agenda at today's meeting and trying to elicit positive responses from the team. And-," he handed a piece of paper. "Here. You must read."

Finn leaning forward and took the paper, which filled with Rachel's loopy handwritings and the usual gold star on the bottom.

When he attempted to read it from the top, he caught sight of something. "What the hell is this?" Finn didn't know if he should be mad or disappointed.

"About that," Will smiled weakly, full of empathy. "I told her that she should talk to you about it first, but…" He tried to convey the reason precisely, why she decided to resign, why she didn't tell Finn first.

Learning Rachel's intention, unexplainable feeling began to rise up within Finn. His heart sighed with sweet sorrow, remembering the conversations they've had as much as he could.

"She meant well, you know. I think she did, people might not think so though." Will added, conjecturing that Finn was emotional. "She didn't want me to tell everything about this plan. She even wanted this whole plan to be mine, which I don't know what to do yet. But I thought that you had to know and understand her intention."

Finn nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Schue. But I think I have to talk to Rachel about it anyway."

Will stood up and walk toward Finn, patting his shoulder. "All right, let's kicking their butt for Regionals!"

* * *

After Will and Finn earned so many groans from the team, finally they managed to get everyone in a mood to be combat ready with OOS against Sue and the rivals of Regionals. Especially the hot steam named Mercedes' enthusiasm seemed to be just about to burst out of her ears, since she was so confident of getting a solo.

"All right, guys. So, Mercedes, Santana and Rachel will try a solo. No boys?" Will asked, glancing over at the team. All boys shook their head. "Okay. Other than Finn and Quinn for a duet? Artie? With Brittany? Puck and Lauren? Mike and Tina? Or, Sam and Santana, you guys can try for a duet."

"Not gonna happen. Ever." Lauren folded her arms across her chest, snorting. Puck had his arm draped over her shoulder, smirking, giving his approval. The other members didn't move, only staring at Will.

He sighed, "Then Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mike, Sam, Puck and Lauren will write a group number. All good?" The girls clapped their hands, Puck, Mike and Artie shared fist bump.

"Songwriting is not easy task." Will passed out rhyming dictionaries and continued to speak. "I'll ask the Jazz Band to help you guys with songwriting, especially with music composition. So if you need to help, you can ask them."

Quinn noticed that Finn's mood was suddenly changed, especially compared to when he and Will had been prevailing on the team to try OOS.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, frowned her eyebrows.

"Um… nothing." Finn smiled at her and kissed her cheek, hiding his disappointment.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the response. Sorry for the short chapters. I will try to make ones longer as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Talking with Mr. Schue took time much longer than she'd imagined. But she was Rachel Berry. She somehow managed to be in time. Glancing at her watch, satisfied. At 4:58, she slid herself into the studio, which name happened to be 'Hell Gate'.

"Hi, what can I help for you?"

An older woman with a big stock bun on the top of her head, dressing multi fluorescent colored geometric pattern shirts and yellow pants, greeted smile sweetly as Rachel smoothed her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hello, I am Rachel Berry. I'm supposed to meet David here at 5." She offered her hand, relieved she didn't find the unfriendly blonde woman anywhere.

"I'm Macy, studio engineer slash occasional receptionist. You know where his office is, right?" Rachel nodded. Macy came out of the front desk and nudged her small back, pointing to the direction. "So you have free access."

"Thank you, Macy."

Standing in front of his closed door, Rachel assured her bag strap over her shoulder, then knocked.

"Come in!"

Rachel slowly wrenched the door open, poked her head into his office. "Hello, David."

"Hi." David rose from his chair, gesturing to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Sorry for such short notice."

"Oh, no, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry, since I asked a big favour." Rachel bit her lower lip. "Um, you didn't mention how much I should pay for this yesterday."

"Forget about that." David dismissed her with his waving hand. "I used to write my own songs. Sharing my knowledge could be good for me to be honest. It's refreshing, you know, to meet new people and talk about music."

Rachel nodded appreciatively, drifting her eyes over the shelf behind him. "Wow, you like Broadway?" Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a spine which was written "The Jason Robert Brown Collection", pointing the book with her finger.

It got her more excited. "I'm going to be a star on Broadway." She smiled from ear to ear, straightening up herself proudly, tucking a pile of her hair behind her ear. "I didn't imagine you could be interested in Broadway."

David chuckled warmly, turning around, reaching the book down. "I'd be lying if I said I'm a huge fan." He added quickly as her smiled faded with 'o' shaped mouth. "I've not watched Broadway works as many as I assume you have," he flipped through the book, "but I really like his works, songwriting wise." He looked up from the book. "Besides, I'm very open to any type of music."

They spent time to get to know each other a while. Rachel learnt that David was born and raised in Lima, graduated from the Ohio State University school of music, but was back to Lima after graduation to help his older brother Matthew who owned the studio.

She also found out that his band name was 'Woody's Four' which was derived from a pizza place around campus where he, his best friend/bandmate/roommate Morgan and old members of his band from the college used to go to gab.

"So, I assume that you play piano, and-" Rachel asked, pointing the guitar on the corner of the office.

"Yeah, I play guitar, too. My main instrument is piano, but-" David twisted his upper body, reaching the guitar from the corner, twanging a little, "with guitar, you can write a song wherever you are, unlike piano, you know, you can carry around. How about you?"

"I play piano, too."

"Then we better meet at a place where has a piano. At my place or the studio." David suggested.

"Oh. But I've not completed lyrics yet. I've not write down one word yet to be honest. I've undecided which story I'd like to speak of should put into lyrics." Rachel confessed, fidgeting a little. "So, I can go wherever you suggest. I and my friends always meet at Lima Bean. If you have a regular place to go, you know, coffee house or somewhere, I drive to come." She was nervous as she heard 'his place'. Besides, David was too kind. She couldn't take him up too much on it.

"In the matter of songwriting, I recommend you to start working on music composition before lyrics. In my opinion, it's more difficult to compose a melody to go with the lyrics, especially if you think melody is as important as lyrics."

David's cell phone went off as he was about continue to speak. "Hey, Kate… Right… No, it's still on… Uh-huh… Okay, I'll come over-," he checked his watch and looked down at a paper sheet on the desk, "in 30 minutes… Sounds good… Okay… Love you, too. Bye." He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Rachel. "Sorry."

Rachel shook her head, thinking if a person on the other end of the line was his girlfriend. He looked like in his late twenties, he was very nice, he was handsome. Of course, he should have a girlfriend. But was she the mean blonde receptionist? She wasn't at the front desk today. Nuh, she didn't have to be…

_Rachel, forcus. Be professional._

As if on cue, her stomach rambled. They both forgot the time completely. It's almost 7:30.

David raised his eyebrow. "How time flies, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take your time this much." Rachel apologized, jumping up from the chair. "I have to go anyway. Dinner is waiting for me."

"Okay, let's call it a day. Well, I had a great time." David offered his hand and opened the door of his office for her.

"Me too. Thank you for today." She took his hand, shaking vigorously. "I'll try to do some melodies first for the next time." Rachel followed his lead to the studio front door. Macy was still at the desk.

Rachel faced about him. "Thank you, again. See you next time." And she looked toward Macy, waving her hand. "Bye, Macy."

"Bye, Rachel." David and Macy said in unison, waving their hand too.

David saw Rachel skipping (literally) toward her car before he closed the door. He turned his head to Macy, chuckling. "High school, full of dream, full of hope, full of energy. I wish I could be like her in high school."

"Yes, you were. You can still be, if you want to be." Macy patted his shoulder, giving him a meaningful glance.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Rachel was waiting for Kurt at Lima Bean, staring at a blank page of her notebook, nibbling the end of her pencil. Her head was full of thoughts about songwriting. Melody before lyrics. Hmm. Writing a solo, she was definitely going to make it ballad which she could belt out perfectly. But what type of tune should be sounded?

Immersing herself in various thoughts for an original song, she missed Kurt and Blaine walking into the shop hand in hand.

"Hello, Rachel."

Rachel snapped out of her thought by Kurt's voice. She looked up from the blank page before her gaze met the two familiar faces. "Hello, Kurt. Hi, Blaine."

"Hi, Rachel. You don't mind my joining you two?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no, no. Not at all." Rachel glared at Kurt, pretending to be mad at him. "I _knew_ that you would tell him about it!"

"Of course, I did. Telling the truth is very important for relationships." Kurt said matte-of-factly, sitting on an armchair on the opposite side of Rachel, so did Blain next to Kurt.

"Mercedes called me last night. It seemed like Mr. Schue pulled off. She was really excited." Kurt wrinkled his nose, remembering the conversation. "On top of that, she got me an earful about an idea for her solo _for hours_."

"Only for an hour, wasn't it?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, protesting. "Still. It's enough time for my ear to swollen." Rachel and Blaine giggled. Kurt turned his face to Rachel. "You know, she might give you a run for her money."

"Bring it." She smirked. "I have a goooood feeling about this"

"Ooooohh, is it because of the tutor who you mentioned in your text?" Kurt clapped his hands animatedly. "What does he look like? Spill, I need details."

"He's…," she paused, picturing David in mind, "um, he's an intellectual-sexy kind of guy. I don't know how old he is, but I assume that he's twenty-six? seven? or something. Graduated from OSU, school of music. The Hell Gate studio co-owner. He sing, play piano and guitar. He is in a band. And I think he has a girlfriend."

"You think?" Blaine raised his eyebrow, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, he got a phone call from a woman named Kate while we were talking in his office." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"She might be just a friend of his. It's early to give up!" Kurt bantered.

"What are you talking about? I'm not interested in David! Even if I was, he is much older and I'm just a baby for him." Rachel pouted, crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Kate women is probably his girlfriend because he said 'love you, too' before he hung up. Besides, I'm still heart broken. Right now, no need distraction, focus on my original song. So don't push me that way."

"Fair enough." Kurt nodded affirmatively. "Speaking of which, did you talk to Finn?"

"No. Did you?" Rachel asked.

"No. Yes. He asked if I knew your resignation last night. But I said no."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to get you be torn between us." She looked down at her hands on the table.

"It's fine. It would happen if you two were still a couple, you know, since we three are friends in the first place." Kurt put his hand on hers. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, let's have a fun. How about going see movie?" Blaine suggested, trying to shake off a bad mood. Rachel and Kurt affirmed.

Kurt linked an arm with Blaine, the other with Rachel, walking out of Lima Bean, leaving Rachel's sad sigh behind.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Piano was currently Rachel's best friend. No, not her best friend yet. Because nothing sprung to mind. She thought that sitting at piano in the auditorium would inspire her. The last time she sang her heart out…

She shook her head, sitting up straight, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

What type of tune she wanted to sing? She didn't want it to be sad. Ballad didn't mean sad music. Her heart couldn't tolerate depression anymore. And Music composition wise, should she work on chord progression first? Or melody first? Hmmm.

Rachel decided to send a text to David.

**Hi, David. I know you must be busy, but I have a favor to ask you. You said it's easy to compose a melody first. In that case, which should I work on first, chord or melody? – R***

Putting her phone aside, Rachel tried to play some major chords, then minor ones. When reiterating cut and try, she heard her phone beep.

**Don't think too much. Just relax and play haphazardly. Then maybe something'll come up. - David**

Well, Rachel Berry was definitely not good at relaxing. She fell forward with her head in her arms on the top of piano, taking deep breath. Then, suddenly her childhood memory was brought back to life. One of Classics masterpieces, her Daddy used to play to soothe her.

Once she began to play, everything around her disappeared.

* * *

He was upset that she'd been avoiding him. Even though he learnt the reason (thanks to Mr. Schue), she should've talked to him first. Didn't she say that co-captains would support each other (not exactly her words, but still)?

Looking for Rachel, Finn wandered in the hallway for a while before he headed to the auditorium. When he entered from the back door, a tiny figure at piano came into his sight. About to stomp onto the stage, something different than usual she was playing stopped him. Even when she finished playing, he couldn't move at the backstage for a while.

"Beautiful, but it's sad." Finally he managed to speak from the backstage.

Surprised, Rachel jumped up on the chair and twisted her upper body. Finn made his way to her. "Yes, it's beautiful. But no, it's not sad. It's 'nostalgia'." She said calmly, following his move with her eyes.

Leaning to the piano, he asked. "What is it?"

"It's 'Pavane pour une infante défunte piano', one of Classics masterpieces, which is few in number I can play since my daddy used to play for me." Finn casted his eyes down and nodded. Rachel stared at his every move he made. Uncomfortable silence filled in the auditorium.

Finn cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes bored into her.

Rachel couldn't help it, averted her eyes from him. "It wouldn't have made a difference." She murmured.

Finn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nothing came from her mouth. He sighed. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've just given a space which you said you needed." She said in a low voice, as if she were talking to herself, still averting her eyes from Finn.

"Because you cheated on me! With Puck!" Finn raised his voice, aggrieved by the loss of eye contact.

Her eyes widened, on verge with tears. Rachel turned her head, gazing at him. "It does matter to you right now? You already moved on! With Quinn!"

That got his voice torned-down. "How did you know?" He said under his breath.

Rachel sadly shook her head. "Everybody knows." She began to clear music sheets and her notebook away from the top of piano. She put them in her backpack and turned her face away from him, hiding her tears. "Look, I'm busy for songwriting. I'm sure you are too with Quinn. So, excuse me, I have to go."

Finn stepped closer to her and yanked her elbow to not let her go. "You don't answer yet."

Rachel shook his hand off and edged back, looking down on the ground, murmured. "You didn't answer either."

"What did you say? What do you mean?" Finn frowned unfathomably.

"Never mind." She closed her eyes for a while, then looked at him. "I think Mr. Schue explained enough."

With that, Rachel whirled and ran out of the auditorium, pretending not to hear his calling.

* * *

See? That was why she didn't tell Finn about her resignation. She wasn't yet ready for talking with him maturely. People told that time could heal a broken heart, but was it the truth? She didn't think so, because the scar would remain even after the wound healed. If I had a heart attack or something in ten years, a surgeon would clearly see the scar of her heart.

Her sight clouded over with tears, Rachel nearly bumped into a boy with Mohawk at the corner of the hallway.

"Whoa." Puck jumped back. "What's up, cranky Princess."

Rachel held back her tears, pulling herself together. "Hello to you too, Noah." She made her way to her locker without looking at him.

Puck raised his eyebrow, following her. "Problem with Hudson?"

She snapped up and lifted her voice. "Why should I have a problem with him? I'm not his girlfriend anymore. Quinn is." She found his sad expression on his face and took deep breath. "Sorry."

"For what?" Puck asked matter-of-factly.

Rachel stopped in front of her locker, sighing. "For my attitude. And about Quinn too." She opened her locker.

"Why do you have to be sorry about her?" Puck leaned against the locker next to Rachel's, folded his arms across his chest.

"Because you loved her. Or you still love her." Rachel shut her locker gently, turning toward Puck.

Puck was in silence for a while, staring at nowhere. "I'm sorry, too." He muttered.

"Why did _you_ apologize?" Rachel was a bit surprised.

He looked down nervously, putting his hands into his pockets. "Because it was my fault, too. You know, you and Hudson broke up."

"It wasn't your fault." Rachel put her hand on his arm, smiling at him remorsefully.

Puck shrugged. "Yes, it was. Well, kind of. I should've stopped before it'd happened, you know."

"You did. Well, even though it was _after_ it happened." Rachel said genuinely. Puck tipped his head back with an empty laugh. "You know, you really are a nice guy. You choose to be a badboy, saying that feelings are crap. But I can tell that underneath is completely otherwise. Now I see why Quinn ran to you at that time." She paused. "Maybe you should be psychologist or something." She grinned, poking her finger to his chest playfully.

"I don't understand what the hell you're talking about." Puck said nonchalantly, looking away from her.

"Whatever." She giggled, then changed her voice into a serious tone, staring into empty space. "I wish I could fall in love with you."

"Anytime." Puck turned toward her, smirking, nudging her in the arm.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "_Please._ You and I both know it's not going to happen, ever."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and the both burst into laughter.

"All right, it's enough." Puck draped his arm over her shoulder, leading her to an exit of the hallway.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

The group number showed a great progression with Mr. Schue and the Jazz Band's help. Mr. Schue looked out over his pupils, satisfied. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, nodded. New Directions had really gotten motivated.

"All right, guys, before you're dismissed…" Mr. Schue looked at Rachel. "Rachel, you have something to say, right?"

Rachel jumped up from her chair. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Schue. First, I'm glad that all you guys have been enthusiastic about OOS." She clapped her hands happily.

Santana snorted, rolling her eyes. "_Please._ Don't press your luck. It's doesn't mean we agreed with _you_." _Midget._ She added in her mind. Santana was in a bad mood since Brittany didn't return her feelings. And she didn't forget that Rachel had snapped at her the other day.

Rachel was about to counter at Santana before she corrected herself, ignoring Santana's statement. She cleared her throat. "Second, I've been studying songwriting with someone experienced. I know Mr. Schue and the Jazz Band can help, but they're really busy to help Group Number Team. So if you need any help, I'll be here."

"So you can steal my idea for a solo." Mercedes folded her arms across her chest.

Rachel was about to backretort, Quinn interrupted.

"Actually I need her help."

Quinn had been annoyed with Finn. He hadn't really helped to write a duet. She knew why. Rachel. She had to draw the clear line between her relationship with Finn and Rachel.

Rachel was at a loss for words for a moment. Yes, she declared that she could help them for songwriting, but she didn't think that Quinn would want her help to be honest.

"What do you say, Rachel? You have a minute after this?" Quinn smiled at Rachel softly.

Rachel hesitated. Who the hell wanted to help writing a lovely-dovey song involved her ex-boyfriend? Her declaration completely backfired. But she couldn't take it back.

"O-okay. But I have an appointment at 6 today, I can help today only for an half hour or so." Rachel nodded as if she convinced herself.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Rachel. I'll be at the auditorium." Quinn kissed her boyfriend, and left the choir room.

* * *

Finn chased Quinn in the hallway before he found her at her locker. "What are you doing?" He yanked her elbow.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn rolled her eyes, saying nonchalantly.

"Do you really need her help?" He hissed with restless eyes, seeing on the corner of his eye Rachel making her way to her locker. He took her into an empty classroom.

"Of course I do. She's very talented. Don't you think so?" She asked, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Finn said, not trying to fall into her trap.

Quinn snorted, putting her hand on the hip. "Like you've been helping _a lot_." She changed her tone as he frowned his eyebrows. "Look, we've not made any progress in our duet. We need somebody's help. She said she could help, then why not?"

"I don't know…" Finn started to pace in the room, running his hand through his hair. He was aware that he's not made much effort to write a duet because all lyrics he came up with were about Rachel not Quinn, which he could never say aloud.

Quinn put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from pacing. "If we pull off a duet," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "it helps our Prom King and Queen campaign and it's going to put us back where we belong." She pulled him toward her, trying to kiss him.

"What? Which is where?" Finn pulled his head back, looking at her suspiciously.

"On top." Quinn replied with legitimate firmness.

Finn sighed. Deep down, he didn't care whether he would be on top or not. It was not what he wanted to be in fact. But if it was what Quinn wanted to be and it made her happy (more like that it didn't make her pissed off), he was going to go along with it.

He finally accepted her kiss, wondering why he got back together with Quinn in the first place.

* * *

"You're late. I have only 10 minutes left." Rachel knew that Quinn would be late since she saw Finn and Quinn snuck into an empty classroom. Imagining that she had to witness the couple until graduation, it was nothing but torture.

Quinn walked to the piano where Rachel was sitting at. She started to talk, idly tracing empty space on the top of piano by her finger. "Well, to be honest, I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"About what?" Rachel simply asked. She would be lying if she expected Quinn to need her help.

"Finn and I are together. It's been a couple of weeks. You know what it means? You and Finn are never going to work. Finn and I stay here and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop. We're going to live happily ever after."

"Is that what he wants? Isn't that what _you_ want? You can't make a decision for him." Rachel countered.

"He does anything that makes me happy." Quinn said matter-of-factly. "Didn't he do that to you? I'm sure he didn't."

Rachel didn't want to involve their relationship anymore, but it didn't mean Quinn could rewrite history. "Look, Quinn, I'm happy for you and Finn. Maybe Finn and I didn't belong to each other. But it doesn't mean our relationship was not real."

"Yes, it does! You're so frustrating." Quinn cracked, raising her voice. "You live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life. Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it right. You really have to understand how damaged a guy like Finn has to be to be with someone as annoying as you. So don't try to steal my man this time."

"I'm not-"

Before Rachel finished, Quinn turned on her heel and left the auditorium.

* * *

Despite the fact Quinn attacked her vocally, Rachel got some inspiration from her. Putting up with tears, Rachel held her head high, entered the Hell Gate studio. Oh God. Luck didn't come her way today. _The_ receptionist was sitting at the front desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked in an unfriendly manner (again).

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Why did she introduce herself to her since she had already done that last time? She almost rolled her eyes to herself. "David asked me to be at C studio at 6. Could you tell me where C studio is?"

The receptionist handed a sheet of the studio map. "Here. Go down straight that corridor, third door."

"Thank you." Rachel was about to leave, but turned around. "Um…"

"Anything else you need?" The woman began to be annoyed.

Rachel was so used to people hating her even though she didn't anything to them. "No, can I ask your name?" She asked without flinching.

"Stephanie." She answered bruskly.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Rachel gave her a big smile, which annoyed Stephanie even more.

* * *

David tried to arrange some songs for a gig while he was waiting for Rachel. After he stopped to write his own songs, musical arrangement was his only joy except for playing piano or guitar. Especially arranging guitar rock songs into piano ones was challenging but worthwhile.

When Rachel pushed the heavy steel door, David was singing along with piano. His voice was slightly hoarse but sweet and a bit mellow.

"Wow, it's really good. You're very talented." Rachel clapped her hands as he finished playing. "I would know. I'm talented, too." She added.

David pulled his head back, laughing. "Well, hello, Rachel. And thank you for your compliment."

"Is that your song?" Rachel asked. She hadn't heard the song.

"No, it's a song from Dave Matthews Band. I was arranging it for a gig." David saw Rachel just nodding. "You don't listen to this kind of music that much?" He raised his eyebrow comically.

"Honestly, I don't know anything about Dave Matthews' songs. I'm a huge Barbra Streisand fan." Rachel confessed, fidgeting. "But I grew up with Classic Rock," her eye's lightened up. "you know, like Queen, Journey, The Rolling Stones. And we sing various type of music in Glee Club. Oh, Mr. Schue likes us to pick up and showcase a song from Fleetwood Mac after Regionals."

David smiled at her. "My band plays Classic Rock, too. Other than the song I was playing, we'll play a song from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers at a local pub next Saturday."

"Can I come see?" Rachel asked.

"You're underage." David pointed out.

"I promise that I won't drink alcohol! Please!" She begged with widening her big brown eyes, which she knew that nobody could resist.

"You shouldn't do that." David narrowed his eyes.

"Do what?" Rachel asked with a straight face.

"Never mind." David shook his head. "All right. I'm going to speak to the manager. I can't guarantee though. I let you know." He handed a flyer to her.

"Okay, enough small talk. Let's talk about your song."

* * *

**Any thoughs?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

"Please, tell me you're going to change, Rachel. You're not going to go to a bar in _that_." Kurt was horrified as Rachel open the door.

"Hello, Kurt." Rachel stepped aside to let him come in, rolling her eyes.

Kurt looked at her up and down. He didn't understand. She had two gay dads who dress themselves right, her house decoration was fabulous. He faced about Rachel. "Have your dads ever pronounced on your wardrobe?"

"What? No! They always speak highly of my wardrobe! If you're supposed to insult me and my dads, you can take it back and…"

Kurt cut her off. "That's not what I meant." He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into her room. "Before go to a bar, you need to make-over." He began hunting through her closet without permission, ignoring her protest.

Rachel groaned. "You know, you said 'make-over' the last time, it resulted in a disaster. Did you know what Finn said? _Sad clown hooker_! Oh my God. I was so embarrassed! It's nothing to laugh about, Kurt!" She slapped his arm.

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes with his thumb. "Oh, I remember that. It was a wonderful memory. You're permitted to put it into your autobiography as my legendary anecdote."

Rachel crossed her arms tapping her foot impatiently as Kurt continued to forage for a dress he could call within an allowance.

After an effort in vain, nothing passed his test in her closet. He gave a deep long sigh. "Seriously, we need to go shopping." Then he stood up and started looking around for a scissors. "Aha! Now, give me a gaudy color T-shirt. It's okay whether it's worn or not."

Rachel didn't know why he wanted a T-shirt, but she opened her drawer and pull out a pink T-shirt for sleep. "Here."

As soon as she handed it to him, Kurt ventured to cut it with scissors.

Rachel dropped her mouth open, try to stop him from damaging her T-shirt. "Kurt! What are you doing? It's one of my favorite T-shirts!"

"Relax. I'm going to get you T-shirts as many as you want. Don't bother me, and you can thank me later." Kurt continued cutting and twisting her T-shirt. A few minutes later, her lame T-shirt was transformed into a form-fitting halter. He proudly put up his work in front of her face. "Voila!"

"Wow! You're genius!" Rachel clapped her hands and took his work from him, forgetting her anger completely.

Kurt thrust her jeans, black jacket and a pair of ballet shoes into her hand and shoved her into the bathroom. "Go change into them. Don't forget to curl your hair." He took a breath relieved, pondering how to get her buy some decent dresses on their shopping excursion, or how about making over all her clothes?

* * *

At 8:54, Rachel entered a local bar, wrapping her arm around Kurt's. The bar was already crowded. David and his bandmates were on the stage, setting their instruments and amplifiers.

"You must be Rachel." A bartender said as they approached to the counter. Rachel was so out of place, even though she tried to wear certain level of clothes. After they introduced themselves, the bartender named Bob handed each of them a yellow rubber band in order for no one serving them any booze.

Rachel took two glasses of ginger ale which Bob offered before she sat on a booth. She began to scan over the venue as Kurt spoke excited. "It's like we're making a preliminary life in NY, isn't it?"

"Speaking of which, have you done any advance research in colleges in NY?" Rachel asked, sipping her drink. Rachel and Kurt had been discussing their future after graduation earnestly since Sectionals.

"I heard that New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts has a summer program for high school seniors. The application deadline is in a month. I'm in the middle of prevailing on my dad to pay for it. You should apply, too."

"Yeah, I think about it." Actually, Rachel decided to join a summer program and already prepared for the application. Despite she got out of the lowest point, her heart was still vulnerable since she had to see _him_ every day in school. She didn't want to bump into _them_ out of school. She didn't want to hear anything about them. She needed to get out of Lima.

As Rachel was about to talk about NYADA summer program more, the band started to play.

* * *

"I may not in any position to say this since I usually don't listen to alternative rock, but they're really good, Rachel." Kurt jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "And he's looking good over there. His voice's good, too. You should do duet with him someday." Kurt nudged her in the arm with his elbow, winking.

"Kurt, stop!" Rachel hissed as David made their way toward them, his bandmates in tow.

"Hey, Rachel." David held her hand up before joined Rachel and Kurt at the table. "This is Morgan, Bob, Neil. Morgan, Bob, Neil, this is Rachel, and…"

"Kurt. Nice to meet you all." Rachel and Kurt shook hands all around except for Bob. "And nice to see you again, Bob." She turned to David, giving him a big smile. "Thank you for allowing us to be her."

"Uh, how do you think it was?" Morgan tried to make a conversation before the generation gap would provoke an awkward silence. "You two are in a show choir or something, right?"

Rachel and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, glee club actually. And we really enjoyed. We've just talk about it." Rachel said complimentarily. "But we both didn't know most of the songs. Were there any original songs?" Rachel threw a simple question.

"We do play only covers." David replied before Morgan added.

"Right now."

"Oh, so will you play them some other time?" Kurt asked innocently since Rachel told him that David used to write his own songs.

"I don't know. They're not good." David said sipping his beer as Morgan gave him a meaningful look. Nobody in the band except for Morgan knew why David had wanted to avoid a conversation involved his own songs.

"I don't think so." Morgan declared, earning a warning glare from David.

David and Morgan had been best friends since they were kids. They had witnessed and shared every moment of each other's life. Morgan knew that the guilt David held stopped him from writing. But he also knew that David was a good songwriter. He had been waiting for David to start writing again for a long time.

Morgan shrugged. "It's true."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other. They thought that it was their cue to leave.

"Well, it's late for a teenage. We have to leave." Kurt excused, smelling something.

"Yeah, we had a good time." Rachel added quickly. "Thank you, again." She turned to David. "My song is almost done. I think I can show you at the next tutoring ses."

"I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for coming." David forced himself to smile.

Rachel and Kurt shook hands all around again before Kurt dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

**Any thoughs?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Morgan knew that he pushed David's button in the bar on last Saturday. He set himself next to him on the couch in their apartment, taking one look at him, who was gazing at a basketball game on TV sipping his beer. "You know, it wasn't your fault." Morgan said abruptly.

"I know." David replied without looking at him.

Yes, it was an accident. The relationship with Lindsay was over a long time ago before she got into a car accident in LA. After high school graduation, she moved to LA. When David heard the news from their mutual friends, he was in Columbus. He was relieved to hear that she had been saved from death. But it was short lived. The accident took fertility from her.

David didn't know how long he held his breath when he was told about her aftereffect. The days they were yelling at each other, the decision she made, the guilt he felt, all the memories overwhelmed his entire body. He was coward. He couldn't visit her in hospital. He didn't even call or text her. Why did it turn out like this? All he wished was her happiness.

Some older people said that problems young people like high school students suffered from were no big deal. It was totally bullshit. Youngers didn't know how to handle a situation, let alone they couldn't find a solution. Older people could just put them into a neutral area easily or make an excuse whatever they wanted and move on with their lives.

David snapped up his head as Morgan cursed at TV. The Cavaliers was losing _again_. "Dude, don't blame it on LeBron."

Morgan glared at David. "What kind of Cavs' fan are you?"

David just shrugged before he stood up to get another beer.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath in front of the door. She was nervous. She had to sing her song to other people for the first time. The song, that she poured all her feelings into. She knocked on the door three times with her shaky knuckle.

"Oh, hey, Rachel." Morgan opened the door and let her in.

Rachel greeted back and followed Morgan into the living room where was modest, cozy and cleaner than she had imagined. She could see an upright piano on the corner, next to the shelf of vinyl collection.

"Are those…" When Rachel was about to open her mouth to ask about the vinyl collection, David came out of his room.

"Hi, Rachel. Are you ready to sing your own song?" He entered his kitchen. "What would you like to drink?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Water's fine. Thank you." Rachel approached to the dining table, putting a basket on it. "Um, I brought Rachel Berry famous banana bread to you."

"You didn't have to do that." David handed a bottle of water to her. Morgan snitched a piece of the bread without permission before David slapped his hand. "Hey!"

Rachel laughed. "I wanted to. You know, I really appreciate your help." David offered her to sit at the table. "Um, speaking of my song, I'm going to sing along with chord progression only. I haven't thought up a band accompaniment to the song yet, which I'd like you to help today."

"Okay," David rubbed together his hands, "let's hear it out." He pointed to his piano, encouraging her to start. David and Morgan moved to the couch.

Rachel opened the keyboard cover and set a music sheet in front of her. After she warmed up a little, she closed her eyes, inhaled, exhaled. She opened her eyes and put her fingers on the keyboards quietly. Then she started singing.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world in on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take it for me to get it right?_

_To get it right_

_Can I start again?_

_With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?_

_To get it right_ (*)

Silence enveloped the living room as she finished. Rachel shut her eyes for a moment before she slowly turned toward her audience sitting on the couch.

"I know, it's lame and stupid." Rachel looked down.

"N-no!" David sprung to his feet and walked toward Rachel.

It might not be a smash hit in music industry, well, only in case that she wanted to sell. But it wasn't important. With the words through her amazing voice, everyone could feel it, everyone could feel _her_, even if they didn't know the background story. That was why David and Morgan lost their words. They were simply stunned.

Especially for David, the words she had delivered overlapped his emotion.

"It was a great song. Really. You're the bravest person I ever know." David put his hand on her shoulder.

"Brave?" Rachel was confused.

"Yeah. Writing your own songs is very personal sometimes and opening up your feelings to other people is scary. You have to let the audience in." David joined her on the chair. "The words were very sincere. I don't know your story behind the song, but I know that everyone can feel it."

Rachel lost her words this time. David and she were in each other's memory for a while.

"I couldn't agree more." Morgan said from behind. "Are you really sixteen yet?" He added, trying to break the ice.

Rachel giggled. "Well, Rachel Berry never lives without drama!" She declared, sitting up straight. David and Morgan chuckled.

David stood up and grubbed several blank music sheets from the top of the piano.

"Okay, shall we start working on an accompaniment to the song?"

* * *

***: 'Get It Right' written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman, Peer Åström, performed by Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) on Glee 2X16 "Original Song"**

**Any thoughs?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

The song that Santana wrote was the borderline insult, and the one that Mercedes wrote, although Mr. Schue admitted that was really good, was not Resional material lyrics wise. Such being the case, Rachel's song naturally was chosen unanimously for a solo.

Quinn was uncomfortable while she listened to Rachel singing 'Get It Right'. What was her angle? Quinn gave her a warning not to try to steal her man. Finn, sitting next to her, having guarded his heart from Rachel, seemed to begin thawing. Quinn reached her hand to his and squeezed it, forcing to smile at him.

Little did Finn and Quinn know that Rachel wrote the song just because she needed to spew out her feelings heaped inside as a closure on her own way and move on, not because she intended to get him back, although there was a line like 'finally someone will see how much I care'.

Puck frowned, looking at Quinn and Finn from behind in the choir room. He didn't want to come between them this time, but he couldn't help caring for Quinn. He knew that people didn't see who she really was. He also knew why she didn't show real herself to anybody included Finn.

Quinn was just a girl who wanted to be loved, just like Rachel. But she was too afraid to show her flaws. She was too afraid of the consequences when she showed who she really was. Because of that, she always hesitated to throw herself on someone and behaved wrong.

Puck watched Quinn and Finn arguing at her locker from afar. Quinn turned on her heels, leaving Finn who was running a hand through his hair. Puck ran after Quinn as soon as he assured that Finn walked to another direction.

* * *

"Hey." Puck stopped Quinn from behind at the school parking lot. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears without looking.

Quinn quickly corrected herself and turned around. She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Don't bite me." Puck held his hands up in the air. "I just wanted to talk to you." Quinn started to walk toward her car. Puck followed.

Quinn sighed. "Sorry." They got to her car.

"How's your song?" Puck asked, leaning against her car.

"Not good. I mean, we didn't write anything. We have to withdraw." Quinn shook her head, leaning on the car next to Puck.

"You know, you don't have to be on top." Puck said abruptly.

Quinn frowned, facing about Puck. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to be on top, you know, to be loved. You're beautiful, smart, caring, Q. Everybody admires you, loves you, whether you're on top or not." Puck continued, looking into space.

"Someone doesn't." Quinn said bluntly.

Puck looked at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't care whether you're on top or not."

"It's not what I meant." Quinn looked away from him.

"Then why are you with him?" Puck asked quietly.

"Because I love him!" Quinn cried.

"I know that your feelings have been left. But are you happy right now?" Puck asked, but nothing came from her mouth. He continued. "It's not a competition, Q."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Puck stood up straight. As if on cue, his cell phone went off. He checked an ID on the screen. "I gotta go. Lauren needs me." Puck started to walk away.

"I need to be a Prom Queen!" Quinn shouted at his back.

"You will." Puck said over his shoulder, giving her a smirk. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Rachel skipped into the Hell Gate studio, smiling. Oooh, luck had turned in my favor, she thought, looking at the front desk. "Hi, Macy! How's going?"

"Hi, Rachel. Had a good day?" Macy raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I did!" Rachel clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "Everyone in Glee Club liked my song! Which means I'll sing a solo at Regionals!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow. Congratulations!" Macy smiled back. "David's in his office."

"Thank you, Macy." Rachel waved and made her way to the office. The door was half opened. "Knock, knock! Hi, David."

"Oh, hey, Rachel. Did we have a tutoring ses today?" David smiled but was confused.

"No. I'm sorry, I should've called or texted first. But I was soooo excited and completely forgot to do that. Are you busy? Did I interrupt?" Rachel bit her lower lip, standing still his doorway.

"It's okay. Why don't you sit down?" David stood up and encouraged her to come in. "So, what's the news?"

"My song! I'll sing a solo at Regionals!" She announced, clapping her hands.

"Congratulations!" David stood up again, offering his hand.

Rachel took it, pumping his arm vigorously. "I couldn't have done it without your help. I don't know how to thank you."

David dismissed her off, waving his hand. "Don't bother. You did on your own. Besides, your song was a good peg to start writing again and we'll make a demo in half a year or so."

"Really?" Rachel lit up. "I wanted to hear your own song."

David smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, you will. Please be patient."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Um, if you aren't busy, I'd like you to come to see me singing at Regionals. It's at Elsie Janis Theater in Marion on Saturday in two weeks."

David looked down at his desk, checking his schedule. "I think I can come. What time will the competition start?"

"It's around at 10am. But we don't know exactly when we sing until the day before. I'll text the details." Rachel replied.

"It would be helpful. Thanks. Um…" David checked his watch and was about to continue to speak before Macy poked her head from his door.

"David, Studio B in 5."

"I'm sorry for having interrupted you." Rachel Jumped up from the chair. "Writing and singing my own song kind of erased off my pain a little, although I can't take back my mistake." Rachel looked down for a while, then looked up at David. "I pour my heart out through the other people's songs too, but it's different, you know."

"I can see that." David smiled at her softly.

"Sorry, I better let you go. I'm always complained I talk too much." Rachel giggled. "Thank you again." Then she left his office with light steps.

David saw her off, ruminating over what Rachel had said.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story and the response. As for some questions, Rachel is going to hook up with David? Rachel and Finn will get back together? Well, my story aims to tell Rachel's journey to grow up as a woman, let alone a (eventually professional) singer/performer. She will definitely have a (or some?) boyfriend(s) and find a guy who makes her feel worthy at the end of the story. And for Finchel fans, I have to tell you guys that some heartbreaking chapters will come during the course of the story. That's all I can say now. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Although the uncomfortable atmosphere enveloped the choir room because of Finn/Quinn withdrawal from a showcase for a duet, Mr. Schue picked up on their weird vibe and managed to get all the members of Glee Club back to the swing successfully. Now New Directions was full of vigor, running through their group number 'Loser Like Me' the last time in the auditorium.

As expected (thanks to Rachel), Sue Sylvester threw her evil trick to Will's face last week. My Chemical Romance didn't allow New Directions to perform their song for Regionals? Will nodded triumphantly with a grin, looking over his dancing pupils, remembering that he had pretended to be dumbfounded as Sue had handed the letter from My Chemical Romance to Will the other day.

"Good job, guys. Now we need a good rest for tomorrow. The bus's off at 7:20. So, don't be late." Will clapped his hands, calling it a day. He approached to the stage as thry collected their stuff. "Finn." He beckoned Finn to him. "Have a minute?"

Finn nodded and said goodbyes to his teammates before he went down to the seating floor. Will opened his mouth as soon as the other members left the auditorium. "Are you alright?"

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I'm ready for tomorrow."

Will motioned Finn to take a seat. "No, I mean, your withdrawal. You agreed with Rachel's idea and convinced them to take a challenge to write an original song wholeheartedly. I truthfully expected you to come up with something. You know, you don't need to be afraid of showing whatever you would write." He smiled and punched Finn's arm with his fist playfully.

"Um… actually I wrote something." Finn muttered, looking down at his hands on his lap before he took a crumpled paper from his back pocket. "But I've not finished, and, uh, kinda, uh, inappropriate, I think."

"May I?" Will stretched his hand out to take it. Finn put it on his palm before Will unfolded the paper.

Will raised his eyebrow as he read the words and chords scribbled on it. "I see." He heard Finn's sigh, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "I think this is going to be really good. You should keep working on this, uh, for yourself, you know, for now." Finn looked up and stared at Will. "If we pull off tomorrow, I'm going to ask them to do it again for Nationals. Your song has great potential."

Finn sighed again and just nodded.

"Alright, go home and have a rest." Will patted his hand on Finn's shoulder smiling.

Finn stretched out his legs and stood up. "Thanks, Mr. Schue." He took the paper back from Will before he left. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Let's do our best!" Will saw Finn give him a lopsided smile over his shoulder, relieved.

* * *

Look at Sue's face! She must have thought that New Directions couldn't write an original song only for a week. New Directions completely outwitted her sabotage. What was more, they won the Regionals competition. Rachel hugged Will with a big smile while the confetti were whirling.

After the ceremony, New Directions, their families and friends chatted here and there in the theater lounge. Rachel found David accompanied by Morgan and Macy there and ran up to them. "You made it!"

"Yeah, you were amazing up there. Congratulations!" David, Morgan and Macy gave her a hug respectively.

"We're celebrating at Breadstix. Why don't you come join us? Their families and friends are coming, too. I'd like to introduce you guys to my teammates and Mr. Schue." Rachel asked with her both hands clasped across her chest.

"Why not?" Morgan replied quickly before David answered. "Breadstix, huh? I remember we used to hang out there when we were in high school. Kinda feel young again." He nudged David in his arm with an elbow, grinning.

"Right." David narrowed his eyes to Morgan, but soon turned toward to Rachel, smiling. "You came here with your teammates by bus, right? So, see you there?"

Rachel tilted her head to one side with a puzzled look as she saw their exchange. She shook her head. "Yeah, see you there." Rachel left three of them, waving her hand, before she walked back to where her teammates waited.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue!" Rachel beckoned him nearer. "This is David, Morgan, and Macy from the Hell Gate studio. David's helped me to write my song!" She beamed at David adoringly. "David, Morgan, Macy, this is Mr. Will Schuester, our Glee Club supervisor."

Rachel continued to introduce David to some teammates, like Puck and Mercedes. Rachel knew that Puck was looking for another part-time job and the Hell Gate studio was to hire a new staff since David had started his own project.

And Rachel thought that meeting someone experienced songwriting like David would be good for Mercedes, since Rachel had a hunch that Mercedes would be a great songwriter, other than a singer, when Mercedes showcased her own song.

"Mercedes, I want you to meet him." Rachel approached to Mercedes, pointing at David. "He helped me to write an original song a lot. As Mr. Schue pointed out, I think that the lyrics you wrote were not exactly for Regionals, too. So, if you keep writing your own songs, he might help." Rachel was about to drag her to where David was standing.

Mercedes frowned, annoyed with Rachel. Who did Rachel think she was? She was a post Beyoncé! Even if Rachel meant well, she felt that it was a kind of meddling.

Rachel saw Mercedes' frown and sighed. But she added without wince. "You know, your song really was great. I think you should keep writing for the future, I mean, in case that you would make your own album or something."

While Rachel managed to tug Mercedes to David, Finn watched every move of animated Rachel, sipping his orange juice. She dragged everyone, except for the Unholy Trinity and Finn, to where two twenty-middle men and an older woman and chatted excitedly. And she looked at one of the men with… a longing look? Definitely she adored him. He frowned.

"Finn." Finn turned around and found Mr. Schue standing behind. "Have you met David? The guy who Rachel is talking to."

"No, I haven't." Finn paused. "I'm not sure that Rachel will introduce him to me." He looked away from the direction where Rachel and David stood.

"Rachel said he helped her to write her song. He might lend you a hand too, if you want him to." Will yanked Finn's arm before he forced him to make his way to where Rachel and David chatted.

"H-hi." Finn greeted awkwardly, looking at Rachel.

"Oh, hello, Finn." Rachel looked up at Finn before she turned to David. "Um, David, this is Finn, Finn Hudson, the captain of New Directions."

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

"Um, David, this is Finn, Finn Hudson, the captain of New Directions."

David perceived Rachel feeling ill at ease as he glanced at her since she looked down on the ground biting her lower lip. He offered his hand to Finn and tried to make a conversation in order for Rachel to be able to be distracted from whatever she was holding. All his efforts, however, were in vain. Mr. Schue interrupted.

"Finn's writing an original song, too. I took a look at his draft and I think it might be great for Nationals if someone..."

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel hissed. "Could you have a minute? There's something I'd like to talk to you about." She hurried off nudging his back before Finn opened his mouth to say something.

"Mr. Schue, are you trying to get David to help Finn?" Rachel broached as she got him at a safe distance from Finn and David.

Mr. Schue had delightedly claimed that New Directions should try OOS (the Operation Original Song) again for Nationals. Rachel didn't disagree with that. But David was going to help Finn to write an original song? That was not acceptable.

It was not like she didn't want to introduce David to Finn. It was not like she didn't want to share David with anyone. And it was not like she had feelings for David, either (well, if she did, it was none of Finn's business since he moved on with Quinn of all people). But David was going to help him to write an original song? That was not acceptable. Did she already say that?

"Why not?" Shrugging, Will said nonchalantly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you ask the Jazz Band to help Finn?"

"You did a great job with his help." Will pointed out.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, that's true. But I don't think that's a good idea."

"I honestly said that Finn's song's going to be great for Nationals. It's a duet. I was thinking that you and Finn should sing it."

Oh no.

Yes, Finn was a male lead, Rachel was a female one (even if Mercedes or Santana objected to it). They had done duet numerous times whether they was together or not. Rachel Berry, as a professional, was ready for a duet with Finn for Nationals if Mr. Schue wanted.

The problem was, now _she_ needed some space from Finn. She was right in the midst of recovering from heartbreak. Even though she vented her emotion with her own song, it was not enough. The Hell Gate studio and David (and Macy, too, whom Rachel recently got close to) were her citadel right now.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rachel murmured and closed her eyes, massaging her temple.

"Did you just quote _Star Wars_?"

A chuckling voice cut in. The Mohawk head peeked from behind Rachel. Will and she looked up at where the voice came from.

"Can I borrow her for a minute, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked before he dragged her out of the place and looked at Will over his shoulder. "Intervention. Not nice, Mr. Schue."

"I don't know whether I should thank you or not." Rachel said, smoothing her skirt.

"You're most welcome, Berry." Puck smirked. "Anyway, about the job offer…" He beckoned Sam to come join. "Although I appreciate it, he needs of money more than I do." Puck placed his arm around Sam's shoulder. "So, I gladly am going to decline the offer in order for Sam to take it."

"Oh, okay. Shall we get going to talk about it with David and Macy then?" Rachel glanced at the direction of David, who didn't chat with Finn and Mr. Schue anymore, wondering if David decided to help Finn with songwriting.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her locker, deep in thoughts. She didn't have time to ask David as to what was going on with helping Finn since he and Sam started to discuss a part time job at the studio. Rachel continued to have tutoring ses with David (and occasionally Morgan) so that she could ask directly out of Finn's eyeshot. Or should she text David to ask about it right now? As if her cell phone could read her mind, it made the speaker go blip-blip-blip buzz.

**Can you come by my place today, not the studio? The electrical system in trouble. – David**

Rachel replied a text to him before she shut her locker and turned in her heel. Her eyes widened._**Vote Finn and Quinn**_. The posters for the junior prom were all over the place in the hallway. Oh God, what a torture. When Rachel was just about to run away from the place, a large hand and a male voice stopped her from waking away.

"Rachel."

Rachel found Finn standing as she turned around. "Hello, Finn." She looked down on the ground fidgeting surrounded the posters.

"Mr. Schue's asked you and me to stop by his office, you know, as co-captains."

Huh? "What? What do you mean? Why plural? I'm not a co-captain anymore." Rachel got more uncomfortable since she saw Quinn glare at her from afar.

Finn shrugged. "Mr. Schue or I didn't mention that at the meeting. So nobody knows you resigned."

Rachel frowned. "Well, I'm not a co-captain anyway. So if you'll excuse me, I have something to do this evening." She was about to turn around.

"Is something with David?" Finn asked.

"Actually yes." Rachel tucked her hair behind the ear.

"Secsionals was over." Finn murmured, frowning his eyebrows. "Besides, don't you think a bit, uh, inappro…?" He bit his tongue, remembering his song was inappropriate.

"What? No!" Rachel blushed, horrified. What kind of question he asked. She was still sixteen. It was illegal! "He's kind of a mentor. Although I think it's none of your business." She huffed.

Finn nodded, looking down on the ground.

Rachel sighed. "Do you know what Mr. Schue wants to talk about with us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's about the junior prom, Nationals and… did you know Jesse St. James'd been back in town and might be an advisor of New Directions?" Finn asked, tilting his head to one side.

Rachel tried to call his texts to mind. "I know that he's back in town, but I didn't know anything about an advisor." Jesse and she became friends again and texted each other since he called at her house to sincerely apologize everything he'd done. She indeed got wounded when he cracked an egg on her forehead. But he hesitated to do that and she saw him grimace with remorse. At the end of the day, he was used by her biological mother.

"You knew?" Finn was taken aback.

"Yeah, we are friends. He texted me before he was back. But I don't remember he's texted or called to let me know about advisor thing." Rachel shrugged.

"Friends?" Finn snorted. "Don't you remember what he did to you? How awful he was?"

"He's not that bad." _I don't want to hear it from you, are you in any position to say that?_ She thought.

"I don't trust him." Finn muttered.

Rachel shook her head. "Look, I'm not going to say I want you to trust him. I know he's corky and arrogant. But he can be kind, caring and sweet when he wants to be. Have I told you what to do especially since you and Quinn got back together?"

Finn set his mouth in a hard line.

Rachel glanced at his watch. "I really have to go."

"You know," Finn signed and opened his mouth, looking over the posters in the hallway, "I don't even want to go to the stupid prom anymore. Quinn's got me handing out pens with our names on them, and where's the dignity? And I hate renting those tuxes and the corsage. I know I'm going to pick the wrong one and then Quinn's going to be all pissed off and her mom's going to look at me like…"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment to calm her temper while Finn was rambling. She didn't want to hear anything about their coupley things even if they were complaint. Didn't he realize that it hurt her more? Oh yes, he didn't. _Of course_. Finn was a great guy with a big heart. She knew. But he never realized how much his involuntary word and deed hurt someone who he cared about. Rachel began to feel bad for Quinn.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, clearing her throat. "Just… just get her something simple. A wrist corsage. Girls like Quinn, you don't want to do anything that's going to distract from their face, so ask for a gardenia. With a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes. Okay?"

With that, Rachel finally walked off, heading to the parking lot, leaving Finn in the hallway who was staring at her back.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

"Alright, let's go back to basics. Do you listen to or play classical music?" David declared.

Rachel had lived her life with singing and performing (or dancing if you wanted to count) when it came to music. Her iPod was installed various type of music, included some of Jazz ('On Broadway' by George Benson, of course!), some of Classical music (because of her dads, who really loved Joseph-Maurice Ravel, one master of orchestration, they said that his music was somehow sensual in spite of the minute composition, which she couldn't or shouldn't that was what they said? anyway, understand… yet at least right now). And she took piano lessons when she was younger, so she could read music. But music grammar and score writing were hard to learn so far. Her head almost exploded.

"Um, yes, no. I don't know a lot about that kind of music." Rachel bit her lower lip and shifted her position on the chair fidgeting.

"Johann Sebastian Bach?" Asked David, who sat on the chair at his piano next to Rachel, tilted his head to one side.

Thinking, Rachel looked up at the ceiling, then turned her head to David. "Oh, I had to practice his music more than enough when I was a kid, you know, for me or for any kids who have taken piano lessons, he is like a book, an etude."

"Exactly. I'm sure that many kids are fed up of piano lessons with his music." David paused, remembering the lectures in college. "Modern music is composed of melody and chord progression, or you can say in other words harmonic part. Bach, on the other hand, his music is polyphonically composed and difficult to play. The register of his music is limited because of his era. That is, his music looks boring for many kids. You know, not expressiveness, compared to Chopin. So why do you think they feel like it? Why do you think they have to take lessons with his music?" David saw Rachel put her forefinger on her lips and think hard to try to understand where this was going to. "Because Bach was a follower of the grammar rules. The rules of music are illustrated in his music. His music stands out for this very reason."

"Jeez, cut the crap, David. When did you become a piano teacher? What've you done to my bandmate?" Morgan, who sat on the couch and watched the Cavs game on TV at minimum volume, sipping his beer, interrupted.

"Shut it, Morgan." David turned to Morgan, throwing his pencil at him. He looked at Rachel again, smiling. "I know it sounds boring. But I think understanding the basics sometimes is important for music composition, even though the music you write is not classical music. Knowing the complexity of polyphonic music before expanding you expressive limit with a more simple approach. You know, you'll want to know a rule first before you break the rule, right?" David winked at her in an arch manner.

Rachel blushed and giggled. "Wow, my piano teacher never told me why I had to play his music."

"But don't think too much. Just feeling his music is enough I guess." David said, standing up. "Wait here for a sec." He walked into his bedroom before he emerged from it holding some CDs in his hand.

"Glenn Gould is the best when it comes to playing Bach with piano. Here, this 'The Goldberg Variations' is Gould's last and famous recording." David handed one of the discs to Rachel. "If you want to listen to the basis of the music of Bach, I recommend 'Well-Tempered Clavier' performed by Gould." He put another disc to her hand. "But Richter plays piano beautifully, which makes a total different impression from Gould's." David handed the last disc to her.

Rachel simply was stunned, how kind he was in spite of his busyness. On top of that, he gave her his knowledge without compensation. It was overwhelming.

"Can I ask a question?" She said with downcast eyes.

"Sure."

"Why are you so kind to me?" Rachel saw David look at her quizzically. She added quickly. "I mean, most of people in my school are so mean to me. They face-slushy me, they name me, they paint malicious graffiti on walls in the toilet because they say that I'm annoying and high-maintenance, o-or my nose is too big. I know that I'm a diva when it comes to singing and sometimes overdramatic. I know that I don't have a perfect figure. But I never try to hurt someone intentionally… oh, except for one or two…" Rambling, talking fast, but her voice became low. She still looked down at her hands on her laps.

David blinked. He didn't expect this kind of question. When he was in high school, most of students were friendly enough to anybody. Yes, it would be lying if he said there was no bullying, and for him it was too much another world to notice. Besides, he had his own issue with his girlfriend at that time.

Morgan cut in as he saw David didn't know what to answer to make. "Rachel, most of high school students are idiots like me. They don't understand the definition of which each person has its own personality, you know, difference, uniqueness, or whatever you want to name it. They can't bear with difference. They are afraid of uniqueness. Tall trees catch much wind."

David raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew a proverb."

"I am a natural. Don't be jealous." Morgan raised his beer to David.

David narrowed his eyes at Morgan. "Asaide from his cockiness," he turned to Rachel with a smile, "he's got a point. Besides, you have close friends, right?" Rachel nodded. "It's not necessarily good to increase the number of your friends. I believe in elitism as to having friends." David put her hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

David and Morgan's friendship reminded Rachel of Finn and Puck's, well, at the time they used to be in. Thinking of that, Rachel felt sad. How did that end up turning out this way? Tears threatened to run down on her cheek.

Bewildered, David jumped a bit on the chair. "Whoa, did I say something wrong? Are you okay?" He said with full of concern since he never saw her cry. Rachel usually was in a good mood in front of David.

"Sorry." Embarrassed, Rachel wiped her tears quickly before she smiled again. "You guys' friendship reminds me of the good times. That's all."

"Oh, okay. If you say so." David stood up and made his way over to his kitchen. "Shall we take a break?"

* * *

"So, Rachel, how is your good looking tutor?"

Shop after shop in the mall where Kurt dragged her into for hours, honestly, she was too exhausted to explain David and her relationship again.

"He's good, I think."

"How closer did you guys get?" Kurt pushed his luck.

"Kurt, he's 25. I'm 16. It's illegal." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"After December, it's not." Kurt pointed out, biting his sandwiches. They were now sitting at table in the mall cafeteria. "Don't you like him?"

"Yes, I do. But it's not like that. Besides, he's… I don't know how to say… not so open? I mean, compared to Morgan. He's very kind, but seems to lock up something in his heart. You know what I mean? The other day at the bar, the exchange between David and Morgan?" Rachel massaged her calves.

"Hmm, I remember that." Kurt rested his elbow on the table. "A mysterious guy is always attractive." He grinned.

Rachel frowned. "We don't talk much personal matters, Kurt."

After she exposed a tiny seam of her insecurity, she asked David how things were going with helping Finn to write his original song. She almost told him not to help Finn but she bit her tongue because it looked selfish for her. She was not one to decide. David, however, said that he undecided because of his tight schedule. And Rachel also learnt that David (and his bandmates) was offered to perform at her junior prom, which she was secretly excited if he took the offer.

"Earth to Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You haven't been listening." Kurt pouted. "The junior prom is coming in McKinley! Oh, I miss my old school." He mused before he leaned forward closer to Rachel. "Has anyone asked you as a date? Have you decided what to wear?"

Rachel sighed. "Nobody has asked. No dress. Yet." To be honest, she didn't want to go to the prom except for wearing a gorgeous dress. But even if she found a dress, no date no prom. Rachel sighed again.

"You should ask Sam or Jesse? Sam is single, right? And Jesse is in town now." Kurt brushed away the crumbs of his sandwiches from a paper napkin on his lap before he elegantly wiped his mouth with the napkin. "And of course, I'll help you to pick up a dress!"

Rachel groaned. "Yeah, I'll think about that."

* * *

Kurt burst into Finn's room that night.

"What are you thinking!?" Kurt scowled, putting his fist on his hip.

Finn literally jumped back on his bed, throwing a comic book away which he'd been reading. "Huh?"

"How dare you could grumble at Rachel about Quinn?" Kurt pointed his finger to Finn. He was a brother of Finn, but he was a best friend of Rachel at the same time. He didn't want to interfere between them but the complaint about Quinn to Rachel? It was wrong, _so _wrong!

Finn ran a hand through his hair, flustered. "Um… I just blurted out. I didn't think anything." He cast down his eyes.

_Of course, you didn't think anything._ Kurt thought. "Do you realize how insensitive that was?" He huffed. "Well, men are insensitive, except for us, I mean, gay guys." Kurt saw Finn's frown. "Never mind." He rolled his eyes. "You know, it's worse than you got back together with Quinn."

"I-I'm sorry." Finn rubbed his face with both hands.

"I'm not a person you should apologize. Besides, how do you think Quinn feels if she would know about this? Really disrespectful for her, too." Kurt glared at Finn.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say.

"You know, you moved on with Quinn, so if you two have issues, solve them between you and Quinn. And Rachel really tries to move on and she is going to the right direction now. Please leave her alone." With that Kurt walked out of the room.

Finn was astonished, sitting still on his bed for eternity.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes, Jesse St. James in my story is a bit OCC. The character was illustrated as an ass in Glee (I like his bad-assness and cockiness which are hilarious though). But the character didn't tell his growing-up path enough and I believe Jesse is as very talented and a hardworking person as Rachel when it comes to pursuing a performing career. So, it's kind of my own justice for the character…or you could say I just like the actor. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Rachel tossed and turned on her bed hugging one of her pillows for hours. The junior prom was coming. She hadn't had a date yet. What was she going to do? Kurt suggested that she should ask Sam or Jesse. She was not sure that was a good idea. Because, first of all, Sam and she had never talked properly, secondly he was Quinn's ex-boyfriend, which meant that asking Sam as her date made her feel so small and pathetic.

As for Jesse, he applied for leave of absence from college for the duration of a year because he got a part in a theater production in LA. The production, however, failed to fund-raise and shut down unfortunately. So, he took time off a while before he would try to have some auditions in LA, NY, or wherever he wanted. That was why he was in town right now. At least that was what she learnt from himself.

Rachel frowned. Jesse was supposed to go back to LA soon. Why was he gossiped about what he might be an advisor for New Directions? Why not for Vocal Adrenaline in Carmel High?

Rachel sat up on her bed and grabbed her cell phone on the night table, determined to ask him directly before she swiped the screen to dial his number.

"_Rachel, it's almost midnight. How could you disturb my beauty sleep to call at this hour?"_

Rachel heard his sigh with annoyance. She glanced at the clock on the night table which indicated 11:47. She didn't realize how long she had laid on her bed failing to fall asleep. "Sorry."

"_So, what are you up to?"_

"Is that true you'll be an advisor for New Directions?" Rachel went for a point blank question.

"_You have sharp ear, Rachel. But no."_

Jesse bumped into Mr. Schue in a restaurant outside of town, where he had a family dinner and Will was on a date with Ms. Pillsbury. Two men discussed the last Sectionals and the coming Nationals for a while, which Will talked about OOS and asked Jesse's songwriting experience (he said no, he studied at the school of theater, Film and Television in UCLA and there was no class like music theory or songwriting in the school).

"So, how did the rumor come?" Rachel asked.

"_I don't know. Maybe a guy in a wheelchair eavesdropped and misunderstood? I don't remember his name but he is your teammate, right?"_

"Oh, Artie was there?" Rachel marveled why Artie jumped the gun.

Jesse said that Artie had a family dinner there, too (what a coincidence) and he seemed to be interested in the school where Jesse went. So they chatted for a while before Jesse and his family left the restaurant. Artie brought Run Joey Run debacle into their talk and offered an appearance request for his current production in Audio/Visual club.

_Oh, so Finn was the one who eavesdropped and misunderstood._ Rachel thought. "And did you take it?"

"_He appreciates my talent. So, why not? Oh, I remember he mentioned the junior prom in your school. You've had a date yet?"_

Rachel sighed. "No. I don't think I want to go to the stupid prom anyway."

"_Why? I can be your date."_

"No, I'm okay without a date." Rachel dismissed his idea, trying to sound nonchalant. She heard his chuckle.

"_It's going to be a great opportunity to get him jealous."_

"That's why I don't want you to be my date. Don't be sarcastic." Rachel pouted.

Rachel had done anything and everything so many times to get Finn jealous. For this very reason, she didn't want to mislead him this time. She didn't want him to think that she tried to get him jealous. It was pathetic. It was too late.

"_C'mon, Rachel. Don't get too stubborn. He is the one who went back to his ex. He has no right to get jealous anyway. You don't have to care about what he feels or what he thinks anymore."_

Jesse was right. Finn had no right to get jealous about Jesse. But she didn't have to care about what Finn felt or what he thought anymore? She didn't think so.

"I don't know, Jesse." Rachel hesitated.

"_Have you picked up a dress? So, I'll pick you up at your house. Oh it's already this late, I've got to go. Good night, Rachel."_

Jesse hung up before Rachel mocked. She took a deep breath and put her phone on the night table before she grabbed one of her stuffed animals. She hugged it on her chest and laid her back down on the bed closing her eyes to try falling asleep.

* * *

Finn was freaked out.

Because Quinn implied that they could finally be 'active' after the prom night.

A part of him told him to go with the flow. He was a boy, boy needed, you know, 'need'. But the other part of him screamed at him that he would regret, it would be a huge mistake, there would be no mending, ever, if he crossed _the_ line.

He kissed Quinn and made out with her without guilt. Why should he feel guilty with this?

He had no answer.

And tonight was the night.

* * *

"David."

David, who was setting audio equipment on the stage, turned around. "Hey, Mr. Schue."

"Please call me Will. You're not my student." Mr. Schue offered his hand to shake. "Thank you so much for accepting my difficult request. It surely makes things easier for New Directions since they have to work on their new original songs."

David took his hand. "No problem. We've done so many gigs and had set lists, a bit trouble to choose songs for high school prom though." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Will chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that." He cleared his throat. "So, did you decide to help Finn writing his song?"

"Um…" David was at a loss for words. Rachel didn't say anything but he somehow knew that she didn't want him to do that. David sensed that she and Finn had been in a relationship and Rachel's heartbroken state was caused by Finn. He also smelled that Will tried to interfere in their relationship, which he didn't like. But if Finn really needed a help, he couldn't reject flatly. He shook his head to be out of his thoughts.

"I don't have enough time to be honest. But if he really needs my help, I could manage to do that. Maybe I should have a talk with him first. Could you tell him to come by the studio tomorrow morning at 10?"

"I will. Thank you, I owe you a lot."

* * *

Rachel, a peach colored chiffon dress wrapped around her body, slowly stepped into the gymnasium, where was already packed with many junior students and their dates, decorated by multicolored lightings and flowers.

She made a beeline for a table in the back corner of the gymnasium before Jesse, who put her arm around his, tried to lead her to the dance floor.

"Jesse, I don't want to stand out in the crowd." Rachel hissed, trying to brush his hand away from her arm.

"I never thought that those words could come from your mouth. You really are interesting. You never bore me." Jesse laughed loudly. "Come on, Rachel, have a little fun. Dance with me."

"I want to have a drink first. Why don't you get our drinks? I'll be out there." Rachel pointed at the corner table.

Jesse shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back for a second." He walked over to the counter where was filled with foods and drinks.

Rachel found two empty seats at table and blew a breath. She saw Artie dance with Brittany as she glanced over the dance floor. _I have to talk about his production for A/V club later as to what he plans to create with Jesse… and find out how Finn misunderstood, too._ She thought.

She saw Santana stand alone in the opposite corner as she continued to look over the venue. Santana was alone? Where was her date? Rachel followed Santana's gaze with her eyes. Her eyes widened. Rachel looked back at Santana whose face suppressed her sadness.

Oh, _oh_.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the bed with Quinn. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her eyes threaten to run down tears. Her lips were trembling.

Yes, he chickened out.

Quinn was so beautiful tonight in a pale blue dress matched her translucent skin and her blue eyes. It was mesmerizing. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world when he saw her step down the stairs. He thought that he could do this at that time.

But since he saw Rachel's sadness on her face singing a duet with David, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. She never failed to convey her emotion when she sang. And she succeeded to reach his heart this time, too. Other than she was on the stage, he didn't found her anywhere. Did he hurt her, too? Did he hurt her that much? Could he fix? Did he want to fix?

He knew he hurt Quinn badly, too. He just wanted to crawl under the rug.

"We're done."

Finn heard Quinn's angry voice. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head toward her but words never came out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say, how to sorry.

"I'm never someone's second choice or a rebound girl. I refuse to be that kind of girl." Quinn said in a firm voice without looking at him. "Get out."

"I-I'm sorry." Finn whispered and stood up before he walked out of her room quietly, dropping his shoulder.

Finn slowly set himself on the seat in his car. He leaned his head against the steering wheel for a while and took a deep breath. He had to meet David tomorrow, but right now, he just wanted to sleep on his bed and never wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Rachel and David sang 'Broken' by Seether & Amy Lee in this story by the way, if you'd be interested. You could say that it's not a song for prom, but Rachel sang 'Jar of Hearts' in Glee, so why not?**

**Any thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do now own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

Finn was drained thanks to such a short sleep. Frankly he wanted to cancel an appointment with David and lock himself in his room all day, crawling under his comforter. Nevertheless he woke up at 8:30 am and prepared himself.

When Finn forced himself to get out of his bed and went downstairs, Kurt was eating his breakfast in the dining room, flipping through a fashion magazine.

Kurt knew that Finn was the one who made the sound of footsteps. "Good morning, Finn." He greeted without his head up. "I'm impressed you woke up this early despite you came home late last night. How was your prom night? I heard from Mercedes that you and Quinn were going to…"

Finn cut in, ignoring his interrogation. "Where are Mom and Burt?" He walked into the kitchen running a hand through his hair before he pulled a leftover out of the refrigerator and poured orange juice into a glass.

"They left early morning for Toledo to attend a conference." Kurt finally raised his face from the magazine and looked at his brother, who had bloodshot eyes with emptiness and wore the same clothes without his jacket as last night. Kurt widened his eyes. "You look awful. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Finn dismissed Kurt off. "Just didn't sleep well. Had a nightmare." Finn put his plate and glass on the table before he plumped down himself on a chair, rubbing the back side of his neck.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, feeling it would be wiser not to ask about anything at all. He decided to change the subject. "What's your plan for today? You must have some since you woke up this early."

Finn sighed. "I'm supposed to stop by the Hell Gate studio at 10." He stabbed his food with a fork.

"Oh, you met David? You are writing a song, too?" Kurt put his magazine aside and rested his elbows on the table.

"How do you know him?" Finn lifted up his face form his plate, munching his food.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Of course I know him. Who do you think my best friend is?" He rolled his eyes.

"Right."

A silence enveloped the dining room for a while. Finn continued to vacate his plate while Kurt stared at his brother.

"What?" Feeling his stare, Finn looked up at Kurt.

"Nothing." Kurt cast down his eyes. "Just… I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day." He looked up at Finn and put his hand on Finn's, "If you want to talk, you know, about anything, I'll be here, Finn."

Finn shrugged. "It's okay, Kurt. You have nothing to apologize for. What you said was right. You just care about your friends. And thanks." He stood up with his plate and glass in hands before he walked into the kitchen to wash them in a sink.

* * *

Finn was a bit surprised when he walked into the studio. "Hey, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Finn. I didn't expect you to come here." Sam replied awkwardly. It was not like he had a grudge against Finn, but it couldn't be denied that Quinn cheated on him with Finn and he encouraged her to do that. Well, Finn seemed to forget the fact though. But hey, I am Sam, Sam I am.

"I'm working here, uh, today is my first day though." Sam shrugged, holding audio cables. He caught Finn's quizzical look on his face in his eyes. "I got a job here through Puck. Um, actually through Rachel. She tried to help Puck to find a job, but he turned over to me." He quickly explained.

"Oh."

Puck needed another job other than his pool cleaning business? Rachel did know that but Finn didn't? When was the last time Puck and Finn have a talk frankly? He missed his friendship with Puck. Could they become best friends again? Could he consider all the happenings between them water under the bridge? Finn thought he could. Maybe he would call Puck after finishing business here to spend some time with him.

"Finn?" Sam interrupted Finn's thoughts, waving his hand in front of his face. "So, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Sorry." Finn shook his head. "I have an appointment with David at 10."

"Oh, are you working here, too?" Sam asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No, no. Songwriting for Nationals. Um, you know, as a co-captain of the team." Finn felt a little shy, not wanting anyone to know about his song yet.

Sam nodded affirmatively. "His office's over there." He pointed at the direction with his thumb. "Gotta go. See you." He walked off for the other side of corridor.

"Thanks. See you." Finn said goodbye to his back.

* * *

"Come in."

Finn slowly opened the door after he knocked on David's office.

"Hello, Finn." David stood up and encouraged him to come in. "Have a seat." He sat down as he saw Finn take a seat too. "I'm sorry to bother you in the morning. I totally forgot you might have gone home late, you know, prom night means students have fun even after midnight."

"No, I'm sorry too. And thank you for taking your time for me. You must've been busy." Finn said before he looked over David's small office nervously.

David cleared his throat. "I'm going to cut to the chase, Finn." He smiled contrary to his words. "Did you come here because Mr. Schue told you to? Or did you come here because you need my help?"

Finn rubbed his back side of neck. "Um, both?"

"Okay." David put his folded arms on his desk. "So why _my_ help? Why not the Jazz Band's?"

Finn blinked, hard put to reply. He looked down at his hands on his laps, thinking hard to say something.

David stared at Finn for a moment before he opened his mouth. "I mean, I'm afraid to say that I feel Mr. Schue tries to instill in your mind this idea that you need my help not the Jazz Band's. I just wanted to clarify what _you_ really want. You can say what you think frankly."

Finn swallowed and began to speak. "Um…I'm not good at words. So I apologize first in case that I would be rude." He rubbed his forehead with a hand. "Probably the most part of me brought me here because of Mr. Schue and I honestly still don't know whether I should keep working on my song and showcase it in front of the team. But the other part of me keeps telling me to go on writing and…" He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he wasted David's time.

David crooked his head to one side, resting his jaw on his fist as he listened to Finn's rambling. Now he understood why Mr. Schue kept saying that the song Finn was writing would be great for Nationals and he needed someone's help. Aside from Mr. Schue's intervention between Finn and Rachel, maybe Finn needed to be given a push. And the Jazz Band might not give a push Mr. Schue wished for Finn.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Finn snapped and looked at David, surprised. He thought that David was going to decline to help him. "I-I…" He was choked up.

"You thought I wouldn't help you, didn't you?" David chuckled. He saw Finn chew his cheeks. "I didn't decide to be honest. But I agree with Mr. Schue that you should keep working on your song if it's not for Nationals." He took his wallet from his back pocket and fished his business card from it before he handed it to Finn. "My cell phone number and e-mail address are on it. I can't guarantee I'll be available whatever time and day is convenient for you, so it would be great if you could call or text when you want to meet me or I'll let you know my schedule. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, more than okay with me. Thank you, David." Finn stood up and shook his hand with David.

Finn somehow felt relieved as he emerged from the studio. He got in his car and sank himself in the driver's seat. He blew his breath. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He wanted to fix them. Lopsided smile appeared on his face before he drove off.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Characters.**

* * *

"You _what_?"

David glanced at Morgan, who said the words as if it was scandalizing. He just shrugged.

"I don't think you have time to spare to do that." Morgan sat on the couch, handing a bottle of beer to David. "I always know you're a good-natured, but way too soft, man." He shook his head.

Morgan knew that David was by nature reputed to have a character of never refusing anything when requested. What he didn't know was why David had to get so involved with McKinley people other than Rachel. Sure, Rachel had been a good influence on David. She was the trigger that David managed to step out of his past which had tied him down for a long time. But tutor for Rachel, hiring Sam, the live performance at the junior prom without a performance fee, and now helping Finn to write an original song? It was like he was determined to atone for his sin to all people in the world.

"I told you. You guys'll cut the next three performance fees into three." David said matter-of-factly, sipping his beer, without looking at Morgan.

"It's not what I'm saying." Morgan failed to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

David turned his head to Morgan, frowning. "So, what's bugging you?"

"God, David. What, are you trying to be a saint or something? Why don't you just go to visit Lindsay and get past?" Morgan threw up his hands in the air, appalling.

David sighed. He didn't need to be told that. He knew that Morgan really cared about him. He knew that he had to get past at some point. He knew that to get past meant he had to talk with Lindsay. And he knew that he was going to do that.

But not now, not yet.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on a bench in the park where was close to the Hell Gate studio, waiting for Macy who was supposed to take a break from work in ten minutes or so.

Rachel, who had lived without a mom, never had an older woman to look up to as a mom's figure (other than Carol Hudson). Getting to know the woman, Rachel felt the middle-aged woman working for the studio was one to be simply admired.

Macy Girardi was 37 year old. Her parents were friends of David's. She'd been living in Chicago and working as a PA at a sound system/performance recording/personal service company but she was back to Lima six years ago. The reasons she decided to be back and settle in her small hometown were, one, she divorced, two, her mother got hospitalized shortly after her divorce, and three, her job at the company worn her down physically (Macy said that PA was required not only its expertise but also physical strength).

"Hi, Rachel. Sorry to keep you waiting." Macy glanced at her watch, late for meeting up with Rachel. "Hmm, it smells nice." She pointed her finger at the basket which Macy assumed that Rachel brought.

Rachel grinned. "Yes, I've baked bunch of maffins for you guys in this morning." She picked up the basket and held it out to Macy.

Macy peeked them, pinching the cloth covered the basket with her fingers. "Ooh, no banana today?" She grabbed one of the maffins and lost no time in biting.

They ate their own lunch and talked about Macy's old job in Chicago.

"Do you miss your job back there?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Nope." Macy replied without hesitation. "Right now, I'm happy to work for the Hell Gate studio. I can take care of my mother and keep my own pace to live my life at the same time." She gazed into the distance with a smile. "I was reckless and always driving my parents crazy when I was younger. I didn't appreciate this kind of peace." She gestured with her hand to draw a circle in front of her before she turned her head to Rachel. "Don't get me wrong. Chicago is a beautiful city and you can enjoy anything there. But I was about to lose myself because I was on the go and, you know, ups and downs in my marriage."

Rachel always was told that she talked too much. But with Macy, she tended to be a listener. She loved to listen to people who had experienced living and working in other big cities.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Rachel cast down her eyes, biting her lower lip.

"No, not at all." Macy smiled softly at Rachel.

"Do you miss your ex-husband?"

"We ended in divorce and stay friends. Sometimes I miss our good old days, but no regret." Macy gazed into the distance with a soft smile again.

"Did it hurt? I mean, when you decided to divorce?" Rachel asked in a low voice, swinging her legs under the bench, her eyes cast down still.

"Oh, yeah." Macy chuckled, remembering how long she took time to sign a paper but she ended up laughing hard at herself when her nose started bleeding which totally messed the paper. She stopped chuckling as She saw Rachel blink. "Sorry, a weird memory." She shook her head before she looked into Rachel's eyes. She found them showing her sadness. "Why did you ask? What's wrong? Do you want to talk?" Macy put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"How do you manage to recover from the shock that you find you just a rebound girl, that a guy who you think loved you but in reality didn't?"

Rachel's heart had swung back and forth since she saw _the _couple's intimacy on the dance floor from the stage at the prom. He smooched with her. He averted his eyes from Rachel's as soon as both eyes met. She had a lump in her throat. She felt nauseous. She couldn't stand anymore. She left the gymnasium with Jesse soon after she stepped down the stage. Could she stay calm and strong one more year? Could she ever find a guy who really loves me? She was not sure. Tears threatened in her eyes.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm sorry." Macy hugged Rachel. "I don't know, Rachel. I can't speak for the other people. But it'll get better, I promise, it'll get better." Her hand smoothed Rachel's back up and down. And they both were still for a while.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his stomach on the bed in Rachel's room, resting his head in his hands. "What was your writing sample for the application?" Rachel and he both applied the summer school program of NYADA and they could but wait for the acceptance.

"Oh, After much cogitation, I wrote an essay about how _Funny Girl_ would be interpreted with the story setting in 21th century. My English teacher reviewed and graded well. How about you?" Rachel emerged from her bathroom.

"Don't tell a soul." Kurt sat up, grinning. "I sent a script entitled 'Shirley Todd' which I'd been writing for a while. It's a spoof of _Sweeney Todd_, took place a modern day punk rock England!" He clapped his hands, bouncing on her bed.

"Kurt! Can I see the script? Oh, you should direct it in the Community Theater. You have to." Rachel joined bouncing Kurt with animatedly. "Can I get a part as Mrs. Lovett if you would direct it?" Rachel pleaded.

"There's no Mrs. Lovett. Only Mr. Lovett. Which means I play the role." Kurt dismissed Rachel off, saying nonchalantly. "Other than that, any parts you can have an audition. It's my musical. I'm the director."

Rachel pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Alright. I can be Tobias because of my vertically challenged figure." After they chatted about Kurt's script, Rachel asked. "Did you request housing on campus, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Kurt flipped through the guidance book with his fingers. "And which course do you think you want to register? As you already imagined, I would register Writing Script. But I can't decide the other course. Maybe Drama? I don't know."

Rachel peeked the book from behind of Kurt's shoulder. "I'd probably go with Acting Workshop and Vocal Performance."

Thanks to Macy, Rachel got lightened up a little. It'd been a long time since she cried hard in front of other people. Which was really good. And discussing SSP of NYADA with Kurt successfully distracted her from thinking of Finn and Quinn. She couldn't wait to be accepted and go off for NY in this summer.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response. This is Rachel's story, not Finchel story unfortunately. The story will tell how Rachel is growing up not only as a woman (or a person) but also career wise, which the people around/close to Rachel are important and Finn's character is inevitable. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/Character (other than David, Morgan, Macy, et al.).**

* * *

The Nationals was coming. The team number was ready. New Directions started to practice the song with choreography. All the remaining was a song for a solo or a duet. But the members of ND except for Finn were too busy with the team number to come up with another song.

David managed to make time to help Finn finishing his original song. Finn already had written a general idea with lyrics and chord progression, although Finn and he had a ton of things to do: polishing lyrics, composing a specific melody, a band accompaniment, and establishing a chorus part. So, Finn focused on the former two while David did the latter two.

Having said that, David couldn't work on his part unless Finn would complete the melody. Considering the time left, David had to spend time with Finn more which meant there was less tutoring session with Rachel, which made him slightly feel guilty. Rachel, however, didn't seem to be minding. She got to spend time with Macy instead of having tutoring session with him. She also seemed to be distracted from her plan in this summer.

Morgan's outburst still echoed in David's ears. He was definitely not going to be a saint or something. Morgan was right about what he said that David didn't have enough time, but keeping busy other than his songwriting for a demo was rather welcomed to push his negative thoughts away. Rachel's original song grabbed his eagerness out of his closed mind to resume songwriting, and his panic to let his guilty and emotion all hang out on the other hand.

Anyway, Finn and David were in the final phase now, preparing for the score sheets in order for the Jazz Band to play along. David could see that Finn got more and more confident and zealous in his songwriting, off his own bat to ask for advice, which gave David a different impression compared to the Finn who stepped into his office for the first time or was at the party at Bredstix.

* * *

All the members and Mr. Schue gave a round of applause when Finn finished singing his original song by himself at the choir room. Mr. Schue said that it would be better to be a duet with Rachel and the team except for a few people affirmed.

Quinn was uncomfortable and felt betrayal even though she applauded, averting her eyes from Finn standing with Mr. Schue in front of the team.

"Wow, I didn't know you have some nerve, Frankenteen." Santana folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't write a duet for Regionals and now you did?" She snorted. "And you are bothering to relapse into the bottom riding on that midget's coattails again soon after the prom queen dumped you because you were terrible in the sack?"

Dumbfounded, everyone in the choir room sifted their eyes from Santana to Finn, then from Finn to Quinn.

Embarrassed, or rather blood boiling, Finn felt himself go red. Enough was enough. First, Santana dropped the bomb on Rachel to destroy their relationship, and now what? Was she trying to demolish his life? He'd been managing to tolerate her insult after insult. Seriously, what was her problem? Oh, yeah, he knew. Finn couldn't help erupting with anger.

"I think I know what you're so good at tearing everybody else down, Santana. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down, because you can't admit to everybody that you're in lo…"

Rachel widened her eyes, assuming that he also knew what she knew, Santana's statement all forgotten.

"_Finn!_" She cried out, springing on her feet out of the chair. "I want to practice your song at the auditorium." Her high-pitched voice was higher than usual. "Is that okay, Mr. Schue?" She grabbed her and Finn's backpacks and dragged Finn out of the choir room as soon as she received her teacher's approval.

* * *

Even though she was a tiny person, Rachel could literally drag a 6'3" guy towering over her when it was necessary. Finn, his embarrassment and anger forgotten, looked down at her hand holding his, chewing his cheeks, trying to hide his smile.

Rachel let go her hand's hold and put down their backpacks on the ground as they walked into the backstage before she turned around to face Finn. "Why are you smiling?" She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

Finn made a straight face quickly. "Um, nothing."

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, you don't have a right to out the other people's orientation. It's nobody's place to tell." She warned. Rachel had been given so many lectures by her dads since she was old enough to understand homosexuality. She couldn't help stopping Finn from offending Santana publicly (or stopping Santana from gossiping about Finn and insulting him more).

"But…" Finn tried to defend himself.

Rachel held up her hand to stop him. "I know. I was insulted too in the same context. I've been insulted by her for a long time, might I add." Rachel saw Finn running his fingers through his hair with a frustration. "Finn, homosexuality is a very sensitive matter."

"But she can't keep tearing everyone down whenever, however, whatever she wants only because she can't come out of the closet." Finn said with his anger, pacing around.

"No, she can't. But you can remonstrate about her behavior without outing. Or you can talk to her about her anger issue in private if you want." Rachel followed his move with her eyes. "Please, Finn, understand." She touched his arm with her hand for stopping him from pacing. "You've been witnessing enough people bullying Kurt, right?"

Finn stopped pacing and stared at her hand on his arm for a while before looked into her eyes. "Okay."

Rachel tore her hand away as if she touched a hot stove when she found his gaze at her hand. She cleared her throat. "Good." She picked up their backpacks from the ground and held out Finn's to him. "So, um, shall we practice your song?" She turned around and walked over to piano on the stage.

* * *

"You'll go main vocal in the first verse while I'll be in harmony. In the second verse, I'll go main you'll go harmony. Okay?" Finn showed her a music sheet and explained.

Rachel sat in front of piano as Finn leaned on the top of piano. She warmed up a little before she checked the piano part in the music sheet.

When they finished singing, she opened her mouth first, clapping her hands, looked up at Finn. "Finn, it's a great song. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Um, thanks, I can't take credit for this though. David helped me a lot." Finn rubbed the back side of his neck. Rachel just nodded. Finn looked at Rachel after an awkward silence enveloped them. He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "Rachel, I have something to tell you."

"Rachel."

He had no such luck.

Jesse St. James in the name of intruder walked over to them, slicking down his hair. He nodded to Finn greeting and Finn did the same narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Jesse." Embarrassed, Rachel received a kiss on her cheek from Jesse before she pushed him away softly. She cleared her throat. "What brought you here?"

"For Artie, remember?" Jesse smirked, seeing Finn's face from the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted to see you before heading to A/V club." He draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Would you like to grab a bite after your rehearsal?"

"Um…" Rachel got uncomfortable more and more, peeking Finn's expression under her eyelashes. "I don't know how long our rehearsal would go."

"Text me after you finish here." Jesse didn't bother to wait for her answer kissing her cheek again before he left the auditorium.

"Sorry." Rachel didn't know why she apologized. She saw Finn shrug. "So, you had something to tell me, didn't you?"

"Um, no. It's not important. Let's start again from the top." Finn looked down the music sheet and sighed, his shoulders dropped.

Damn it, Jesse St. Jackass.

* * *

**A/N: I know Finn's outing Santana was at the episode 6 "Mash Off" in season 3. And he actually did that in Glee but I forced Rachel to stop him here. :P**

**Any thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response. Rachel'll be paired with Finn? I'm not sure. I have to ask Rachel. She is a drama queen and way too stubborn. And Finn's not good with words. You can see it in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters. I only own the other characters other than Glee's.**

* * *

Three steps forward, two steps back. Three steps forward again, two steps back again. Step forward, step back, step forward, step back. Going back and forth over and over, the more time passed, the easier things went.

And here we were.

New York.

For Nationals.

The first time in a long time, Rachel couldn't feel happier more. Sure she had to spend more time with Finn alone in order to rehearse their duet and honestly she got tense and awkward at first except for the time she tried persuading Finn not to announce Santana's orientation in front of other people. But she could managed herself to be civil with him.

As for Santana's disclosure of Finn and Quinn situation, Rachel tried to stay away from it (because she didn't want to know the detail of which they had sexual intercourse).

Thank God, she'd been never interested in gossips. That was why she always was the last person to know that Quinn had gotten knocked up or that Finn had lost his virginity to Santana. Well, that was her opinion. Kurt said that that was because she hardly had friends. Fair enough. She admitted that he had a valid point.

"So, when will you get here?" Rachel switched a hand to the other in order to put her cell phone firmly to her ear. Having Warblers lost Regionals, Kurt decided to come to support Rachel and New Direction.

"_I booked an early flight tomorrow morning, but I don't think we can meet up before the competition starts. Why don't we spend some time together Sunday morning? We can have a breakfast in Central Park and look around at Broadway."_

"Very much intriguing. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Kurt."

"_Good night, Rachel."_

* * *

This was it. Everyone was fly high. Rachel was waiting at the backstage for the curtain rising. Finn was at the opposite side of the backstage. She shuddered a little with excitement. She felt Finn's gaze at her. She turned to him as the cue was motioned. They small smiled at each other. The music started.

_Face to face and heart to hear_

_We're so close yet far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

Rachel and Finn stepped closer and closer. She rehearsed the song with him for a week and a half or so and tried to convey her emotion through the lyrics. At first, she was confused, to be honest, who the song Finn wrote was about. About him and Quinn? Just a fictional story and about nobody? Or…?

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

In their rehearsal, Rachel guarded her heart from Finn and decided to consider the song a fictional story. But deep down, she knew that the song was for _them_. And now, on the stage in front of a bunch of people, her suppressed acknowledgement was about to explode.

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

What was he supposed to say? Why did he have to write this song? He didn't say anything in their rehearsal. Was he trying to get back together with her? After Quinn broke up with him? Was she returning to being a rebound girl? Sudden realization reopened her old wounds. Her heart began to smart.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Pretending, pretending, pretending_ (*)

Finn gazed at her intently. His face was leaning down toward hers. The music ended. His eyes locked on her lips. His lips were getting closer to hers. _Oh no, what am I going to do?_ Rachel was about to close her eyes and almost gave in. _No, Rachel. Not this time._ She snapped out of her thoughts as the next song started. She turned her head to the teammates who already came onto the stage, missing that Finn's face fell.

* * *

Everything was in a blur after she offstaged. She felt Quinn's glare shooting at the back of her head. A weird, awkward tension enveloped Finn and her. The other members were still excited. All she could do was keeping her distance from him and Quinn and just waiting for the announcement of results.

The crowd at the end of the lobby shouted loudly. "What's that?" Someone of the team asked. "The result has announced." Other member approached to the team to inform. Every member, included Rachel, ran down to the end of the lobby.

Mr. Schue put himself forward as a vanguard. The team stared at his back waiting with half expectation, half fear. His head hung down a little before he turned around. Sad smile appeared on his face. They lost. They even weren't placed in top 10.

Twelve.

That was their number.

* * *

Rachel heard an angry voice in Spanish from behind. She didn't understand completely, but it was obvious that Santana was blaming their lost on Mr. Schue and Finn, saying the OOS was totally a flop.

Rachel felt guilty. If she didn't persuade her teacher to do that for Regionals, Mr. Schue never thought that they should sing original songs for Nationals. She sighed.

"Santana, calm down. All you guys should be proud. The top teams had been known as a favorite for a long time. You guys came all the way here only for a year. And twelfth in the United States? Which is a really great result. Result is not everything. Besides, we still have next year."

Everyone, even Santana, just nodded at Mr. Schue's pep talk.

"Alright. Have fun until tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Schue clapped his hand. "Just make sure you don't go off the rails tonight. Okay?"

* * *

In the boys' hotel room, from the opposite side, Puck glanced at Finn, who was quiet during the dinner and still kept his mouth shut. He stood up from the couch before made his way toward Finn.

"Dude, it's depressing." Puck sat next to Finn. Finn glared at him. Puck sighed. "You don't have to listen to Santana, you know that, right?"

Finn looked up at his best friend. "I don't care about what she said."

Puck frowned. "Then, why are you still moping?" He observed Finn's face. He saw him open his mouth but closed it after a moment. Okay, he got it. "Rachel." Puck blurted out.

Finn blew a breath, dropping his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her? Didn't you guys spend enough time, do you?" Puck asked.

"I tried to talk to her in one of our rehearsals, but the jackass interrupted and destroyed the moment." Finn ran his fingers through his hair.

"Screw the jackass. Just try to talk to her again. Or ask her out." Puck grabbed Finn's cell phone which was on the coffee table and shoved it into Finn's hand. Puck added after seeing his hesitation. "Dude, man up."

Finn sent Rachel a text to ask her to meet up with him tomorrow morning. She, however, texted back saying she already had a plan with Kurt. Finn didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

Then an idea came up to his mind.

Kurt.

A brother of Finn.

* * *

Rachel frowned. It might have been easier for both of them to meet at his hotel or her hotel, stroll to Central Park, and stop by a deli on their way to the park. Why did he want to come to the park separately? She shook her head and walked over to the spot where Kurt asked her to wait.

Rachel sat on a bench, looking over the view. Kurt and she had just received the acceptance letter for the summer school program of NYADA a few days back. They could come here a million times from now on. In this summer. And after graduation.

They would go to NYADA (she hoped), make a lot of new friends (she hoped), eat at fancy (vegan) restaurants, enjoy the night life in Manhattan (she could see her dads scowl), and they would be a star on Broadway one day.

Rachel smiled at her reverie, failing to notice someone's shadow cast down on her.

"Rachel."

Startled, she snapped up and looked at a man screening the sunlight from her. "Finn. What are you doing here?"

"May I?" Finn pointed at the space on the bench where Rachel was sitting.

"Um, yeah." Rachel fidgeted. "Kurt's coming in a minute." She added, recalling when the last time was that Finn and she met outside of school (and glee events).

Finn cleared his throat. "I asked Kurt to give me some time along with you." He glanced at her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Rachel cursed Kurt in her mind.

"Us."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, with her head down. _Oh no, don't. Not here, not right now._ She wasn't ready for this kind of conversation with him yet.

Finn shifted his eyes from Rachel to the view in front of them. "I wrote about us, Rachel. The song we sang." Rachel said nothing. "I almost kissed you. I wanted to kiss you up there." He was about to take her hand.

Rachel flinched away from him. "No, Finn. Please don't. I-I can't…" She said in a low voice, still with her head down, biting her lower lip, trying to prevent from crying.

Finn's heart almost dropped as she flinched. "Why?"

"Because," Rachel paused, "you went back to Quinn."

"We're over." Finn protested.

"Because she broke up with you." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, it's true that she broke up with me." Finn frowned, confused, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "But it doesn't matter who broke up with whom. I think we were over a long time ago."

Rachel snapped up at Finn. "Then why did you go back to Quinn in the first place?"

Finn didn't know what to say, running his fingers through his hair with frustration. This was not a conversation that he was supposed to have with Rachel.

"I know why." Rachel looked away from him. "You forgave her. You fought for her or both of you, Finn. But you didn't forgive me or fight for me either because I was not good enough for you. Because I was just a rebound girl for you!" Rachel raised her voice. She couldn't sit with him here anymore, standing up and about to walk away.

Finn widened his eyes and sprung on his feet from the bench. He grabbed her wrist. "It's not true!"

Rachel turned his head toward Finn. "Then why didn't you fight for me or us when I was begging your forgiveness last year, when I sang my song at Regionals?" Tears threatened to run down on her cheeks.

"I was hurt!"

_I know you were hurt because I was the one who hurt you. But doesn't he think I was hurt too? Won't he ever forgive me? How many times do I have to apologize?_ Rachel bit her tongue. "Your last three words have just proved everything what I said was true." She sniffled.

"No, Rachel…" Finn was flustered. This was definitely not what he hoped to end up. How did he manage this conversation to get back on track?

Rachel shook her head. "Maybe we'll forever go round in circles and get nowhere." She got him loose his grip on her wrist. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

With that, Rachel rushed out of the place.

Step forward, step back, step forward, step back.

Today she was a hundred thousand steps back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Superman of Kisses never happened in my story. :(**

***: 'Pretending' written by Adam Anders and Shelly Peiken, performed by Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) and Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) on Glee 2X22 "New York"; the lyrics used in this chapter is the TV aired version, not full (recording) version.**

**Any thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters. I only own the other characters other than Glee's.**

* * *

Vegan ice cream, a DVD of _The Great Ziegfeld_ and a CD of _One Night with Fanny Brice_. Which were the items for Kurt to have to make up for Rachel (He didn't have to buy some animal printed T-shirts since he stood up against it frantically). Kurt cursed Finn in his mind. It was better for his step brother to never take the witness stand because he was easy to be tricked by an attorney's skillful questioning.

Fortunately, her upset state didn't last that much. Finally their summer holidays came. On opening weekend, Rachel and Kurt were busy: checked in, got their ID card, learnt about activities and resources, picked up their room keys and settled/prepared in their dorm room. Rachel's room was on the third floor in Bernard House, Kurt's on the second in Kirkland House.

"Have your roommate arrived?" Rachel asked. Exhausted, they were sitting at table in a café close to NYADA.

"No, not yet. What's your roommate like?" Kurt sipped his caramel frappuccino.

Rachel sighed. "I don't think we'll get along well." She wrinkled her nose, remembering when she entered the room.

A beauty Hannah Simmons, with blue eyes and blonde hair from California, looked at Rachel up and down and shook her head as if she disapproved Rachel's outfit. Well, it'd happened a lot in Lima and normally Rachel didn't care. But Hannah seemed to look down on everybody from small town on the same floor. Rachel had been thinking she would get out of Lima and never come back but it didn't mean that she didn't love her hometown.

"What's worse, she and I will apparently be in the same classes." She said, chewing her straw.

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said dramatically, putting his hands in front of his heart. "You're always welcomed in my room." Kurt added with sympathy.

But what if his roommate arrived and he was not nice? She would have to spend most of her time in the lounge? _No, Rachel. Focus on your classes and enjoy the city._ Rachel shook her head, trying to avoid her negative thoughts.

* * *

Unknown Kurt's roommate seemed to be late for a week because of his family issue. So, Rachel spent almost her time at his room other than the times when she had to go to classes or explored the city. In her classes, Vocal Performance and Acting Workshop, she managed to have a talk with some girls, but not get along with them yet.

Why couldn't she make girlfriends? Her friends were all guys: Kurt, Puck, Jesse, and Finn if she wanted to count. Is she allowed to call Mercedes and Tina her friends? What was her problem with girls? Was that because she never had a mother? Rachel sighed, walking over to the end of the hallway.

When she was about to exit the hallway, some familiar melody from somewhere caught her ears. _Oh, it's Bach!_ She thought. But then she frowned. She wondered why the sound was leaking because classrooms which students use instruments (included vocal) had to be soundproofed. She turned around and made her way to the classroom where the melody came from.

Sure it was. The door was open.

Rachel took a peek into the classroom before she found a boy with a lemon yellow button-down shirt and a pair of jeans playing piano.

She had gotten to listen to Bach frequently since she borrowed the CDs from David. He would tell her not to think too much and just to relax before she had to work something. Rachel was not good at relaxing but she found classical music to soothe her like her Daddy used to when she was a kid.

Trying not get caught from inside, leaning on the door with her closed eyes, she completely was lost in the melody and her thoughts of what she had gone through since the last Christmas and failed to notice that the sound stopped.

The boy cleared his throat. "Um, are you the one to use this room next hour?"

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. Embarrassed, she opened her eyes and blushed as she saw him standing at the doorway and gazing at her with his hazel eyes. He was tall. Six foot tall. "Sorry if I interrupted. I just wondered why the door was open when I heard some familiar melody."

"Oh, you like Bach?" Intrigued, he asked.

"I don't know much about classical music, but recently someone taught me the importance of his music." Rachel got nervous and self-conscious since he continued to gaze at her.

He raised his eyebrow, leaning on the doorframe with his crossed arms. "Your boyfriend?"

"N-no!" Rachel cast down her eyes biting her lower lip and looked at him under her eyelashes. "He is, um, kind of a teacher."

"Kind of?"

Why is he interrogating? "Um, he's my tutor, outside of high school. He's teaching me like music grammar and songwriting."

"So you take Songwriting class here, too?" His voice lightened up.

Rachel was about to open her mouth, some school staff called his name from the end of the hallway.

"Jason! Come to the admission office." The woman beckoned him to come.

Jason scratched his head. His hair was light brown and seemed soft. "I have to go." He made his way to the piano and gathered his stuff from the ground before he walked over to the place where Rachel was standing. "I'm Jason. You?" He held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Rachel." She took his hand.

"See you around, Rachel." With that he rushed in the hallway.

* * *

Turned out, Jason was the unknown Kurt's roommate. Since Rachel found it out, she had stopped to spend her time in his best friend's room and the lounge had become the place to avoid her roommate. She didn't know why. For this reason, now she was sitting on the couch in the lounge in Bernard House, reading the script of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ to learn her lines.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Rachel shot her head up. Jason was standing beside her, grinning.

Rachel gasped. "W-what are you doing here? You don't live here."

Ignoring her question, Jason plumped down on the couch next to her. "What's that?" He pointed at her script.

Jason grabbed her script to look at the title written on the cover as she kept staring at him instead of speaking. "Kurt told me you take Vocal Performance and Acting Workshop. And he also said you have quite a voice."

Rachel straightened up on the couch and cleared her throat. "Yes, it's true. I'm going to be a star on Broadway."

Jason chuckled. "Bach and Broadway. That's a very interesting mix." He tilted his head to one side in order to be able to look straight into her eyes. "Would you like to have coffee or something? With me?"

Rachel blinked. She wasn't used to being asked out by a boy who she barely knew. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? "Why?"

Jason widened his eyes. "Why?" He didn't expect that kind of answer. What did she mean? "Um, because I'd like to have coffee with you?"

Rachel looked down at her laps, biting her lips. "I don't know…" Did she feel shady? About what? To whom? Wasn't that too fast? "I don't know you." She murmured.

Jason chuckled. "That's why a guy asks a girl out and vice versa. You know, to get to know each other. Don't you think?" He pointed out.

Rachel felt her face turning red, embarrassed. "Right."

"Is that a yes?" Jason pushed. He saw her hesitate. "C'mon, Rachel. One coffee, no harm."

"Okay, one coffee." Rachel made up her mind. "But as a friend." She added.

Jason frowned but quickly made a smile on his face. "Okay, as a friend."

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters. I only own the other characters other than Glee's.**

* * *

NYADA summer school program was intense; all classes were taught by NYADA faculty who taught the same courses to NYADA undergraduates during the academic year, in most classes admitted high school students (mostly juniors and some seniors) attended alongside NYADA freshmen/sophomores and could earn college credit, and there were so many activities like free concerts/plays/events (like after parties), volunteer opportunities, college preparatory activities which gave the admitted high school students a great opportunity to meet professionals in the music/entertainment industry.

Other than those, NYADA undergraduates hosted dorm parties, house parties or parties in some bars in the city (supposedly no booze), and short trips around NY, which most admitted high school students more eagerly wanted to go to.

There was no comparison between high school life and college life. How could college students manage to do all those things? They had heavy assignments!

"Rachel, there's no harm in going to one party. You should learn how to let your hair down sometimes." Kurt pleaded. "Blaine's visiting next weekend and we'll be busy. I really want to go to this party."

Rachel sighed. If making a lot of friends was Rachel's main purpose to attend NYADA SSP, she would have gone to the parties hosted by NYADA undergraduates. She decided that all school activities/events should precede all others. Was she too square? Well, dorm/house parties or ones in a bar were not her scene in the first place. She could go to those kinds of parties after she became a real college student, right? Besides, what was she supposed to wear?

"Jason is going to the party, too." Kurt added, trying to hide his grin.

Rachel groaned.

Jason and she went to go on a coffee date two weeks ago. To be honest, it went well and was fun. She admitted. She thought that he might be another Jesse at first because the way he asked her out was a bit forceful. He said that he just went for it when he found a girl attractive since he didn't know what would happen to him in near future, which came from his experience.

He wasn't talkative than she had imagined. He seemed to be hanging on her every word. He was nice. No sarcasm, no ego (compared to Jesse). She found his spirit to live at the moment attractive. And he laughed a lot. The way he laughed with gusto was… well, charming.

Nevertheless, she turned him down when Jason asked her on a second date. Kurt threw his best are-you-kidding-me look at her as she told him about it. He asked persistently what her problem was. She shrugged saying she would be busy with her classes, assignments and the school activities.

That was true. She really had been occupied with those of things, and so had Jason (at least she thought). NYADA summer school was seven weeks program (classes would meet for six weeks with a final exam during the seventh week). Now they were halfway to the exams.

Jason seemed to want more than a friendship from her. But after SSP finished, every admitted student would return to each home town. So, what was the point of dating with him? What if she would fall for him? What if he would break up with her when SSP finished and she would get hurt? And was she ready for a new relationship?

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Just so you know, he lives in Cincinnati, Rachel, in the same state as we live. A couple of hours drive from Lima." He pointed out. "Besides, when he asked you out, _you_ said 'as a friend' and he agreed with you. I would keep casual." Kurt criticized, frantically looking for some dress which would suit a party situation in her closet.

"Alright. I'll make a compromise with this. Here, go change." Kurt held out a peach orange sleeveless dress with white polka dots and a thin gold belt to her.

Rachel reluctantly grabbed them and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The script that Kurt sent to the NYADA admission office seemed to be talked a lot about by NYADA faculties and undergraduates. When people at the party approaching to greet him got to know that his name was Kurt Hummel, they beckoned other people to join them. And _of course_, Hannah came over to them smelling something good for her.

"You didn't tell me your friend is a wonder boy." Hannah put her hand on Rachel's shoulder as if she was one of her close friends. "Why don't you introduce me to him?" Then she turned her head toward Kurt.

Rachel made a face and mouthed "what?" to Kurt before she cleared her throat and began to speak. "Um, Kurt, this is Hannah, Hannah Simmons, my roommate. Hannah, this is Kurt Hummel, my best friend."

Kurt widened his eyes as Hannah pretentiously held out her back of a hand before his nose. He blinked a several times before he took it to give a kiss. "How do you do mademoiselle?"

Satisfied, Hannah grinned. "How do you do Mr. Hummel?" She looked over the people gathering at the place.

Since Hannah joined the place, she'd been the only one to speak (mostly to Kurt). Like she didn't read his script but how she could be Mrs. Lovett (she didn't know there was no Mrs. Lovett and Kurt somehow never pointed out), or what was missing in the Tim Burton's _Sweeney Todd_.

"Could I borrow him for a while?" She said and wrapped her arm around Kurt's after she talked for some time. "I'd like to introduce him to my people. So, if you'll excuse us." With that she dragged him into another circle of people before they opened their mouth to say something.

Once Hannah left the place, the people gradually and scatteredly disbanded.

Rachel, who was left behind alone at the place, fetched a deep sigh. She knew that Hannah had been on some amateur TV shows and played some theater productions in LA and got a lot of pull with people related to the theater industry in NY too. Considering that, it was good for Kurt to make an acquaintance with her.

Rachel started thinking that she should try to get to know Hannah and have a thick skin like her if she wanted to be a star as Jason made his way over to her.

"I like you in a ponytail."

Rachel turned her head toward the voice and looked up at him. "Hello Jason."

"That was a quite a show." He chucked, pointed at the direction where Hannah and 'her people' were standing. "She's very interesting."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I know people working in the music industry in LA, and some of them are exactly like her. I assume that the circumstance around her formed her character, but I don't think nothing's bad about it." Jason sipped his drink and looked at Rachel. "It needs sometimes, you know, to survive. And…" He chuckled again. "It's funny and entertaining to watch people acting like that in a way."

Rachel frowned. Did he know her? And why did he know people in the music industry in LA? "I didn't know you and Hannah are friends."

"She came on to me the other day." Jason stated nonchalantly.

"Oh." Rachel's face fell.

Jason noticed her expression changed. "Rachel, why don't you take chance on me?" He asked softly. He observed her face for a while. Rachel bit her lower lips, her eyes casting down. He sighed. "Will you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Rachel took a deep breath before she looked at Jason. "I don't want to be hurt and I don't want you to be hurt."

"You're thinking how it ends before it begins?" Jason frowned.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to think I attempt to fill a hole. It's wrong. It hurts. I know it because I've been there."

Jason sighed. "Rachel, it's the same thing. Why do you have to think how it ends before it begins? You never know how it goes until you try." He waited for her answer but she just looked down on the ground. He gently pushed a small pile of her bang aside from her forehead. "Rachel."

Rachel had butterflies in her stomach as he touched her forehead. She bit her lower lip before she managed to deliver her final decision. "Okay." She whispered.

"Okay?"

Rachel looked up at him, smiling shyly. "Yeah, okay. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Good." Jason grinned. "Now, can I walk you home?"

Rachel nodded. Jason held his hand out to her before she took it hesitantly. Then they walked out of the party hand in hand, looking at each other.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response. Sorry that this is a short chapter, but finally junior year (included summer holidays) ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Summer time whizzed by.

Fourth week, Blaine came visit. Kurt enforced double-dates on Rachel and Jason. Fifth week, Rachel and Kurt tried to go see musicals as much as possible. Sixth week, everybody locked themselves inside their room or some school facilities to prepare for the final exams. Seventh week, the students who still had exams remaining walked in the hallway drained and the others who had none started to celebrate here and there in the dorm (how callous!).

Rachel and Jason managed to make time for continue to go on dates (occasionally with Kurt). No romantic, but casual - coffee, movie, walk or dinner - on daily basis.

Rachel got to know a lot about Jason; He was one year older than she was since he took a leave of absence from his high school for a year with his family issue. He was born and raised in Cincinnati. His farther worked for a consumer goods company as a finance/accounting manager. He lost his mother when he was twelve. He had an older sister working in the music industry in LA. Her mother loved Opera and her love for music affected a lot his sister and him.

When Rachel, Kurt and Jason finally finished their exams, it was a day before NYADA summer school would end, which meant that they needed to tidy up and vacate their dorm room in a day (and a half). The residence buildings were supposed to close at noon on Saturday. Rachel and Kurt booked their flight to return to Lima in the morning on Saturday. Jason bought a bus ticket at 9:30 pm on Friday. So, they decided to dinner at Vegetarian Dim Sum House since the bus stop was near China Town.

Once they finished talking everything about NYADA SSP, the conversation naturally sifted to which college other than NYADA they would apply for admission.

"I love singing and writing script, but I also like fashion." Kurt paused to speak, putting his chopsticks down on the noodle bowl. "I'll probably apply to Fashion Institute of Technology, other than NYADA and NYU."

"I don't think I'll apply to another college other than NYADA and NYU. Am I too bold?" Rachel sighed. She had been researching every single college in NY, but nothing interested her. Her GPA, check. An essay for application, check (future tense). After school activities, check. That was, it was important for her to get SAT I score of 2000 or higher and valuable recommendation letters. "What about you, Jason? Are you going to apply to Julliard?"

"I don't think I've got enough talent to get their scholarship. Hell, NYADA is difficult for me to get in, you know, by the skin of my teeth." Jason shrugged.

"What?" Rachel widened her eyes. That was new information. Sure, he said that he hadn't decided his carrier path specifically. But she thought that he would go to NYADA or some other college in NY.

"NYADA is my first choice. That's for sure. But other than that, University of Cincinnati and Northwestern University are second and third choice, I guess." He said matter-of-factly, continuing to eat his mock lemon chicken.

Kurt put his hand on Rachel's knee to calm her as he saw her go pale. Rachel glanced at Kurt and nodded appreciatively.

Jason didn't intend to fool around with her. She knew. He said that you never knew how it went until you tried. It didn't matter if it was a long-distance relationship or not, a couple could break up when they should. Besides, Rachel and Jason weren't girlfriend/boyfriend in the first place. _Just dating, hand in hand but no kissing (well, mostly she'd avoided that kind of moment), remember? Rachel._

"Well, it's almost 9. We should leave." Kurt announced.

They paid their meal respectively and Kurt gave a hug and said goodbye to Jason before he headed to the nearest coffee shop to wait for Rachel, leaving a young potential couple.

After Kurt left the restaurant, Rachel and Jason started to take a walk to the bus stop. Both of them were in stony silence while walking.

"Are you upset?" Jason broke the ice when they got to the bus stop.

"No, I'm not." Rachel answered, staring down at the ground, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, you are." Jason pushed her bang aside from her forehead.

Rachel looked up at him. "I never imagined that you would go to college outside of NY. But," Rachel added before Jason opened his mouth. "I remember what you said. So, no, I'm not."

"You never know how it goes until you try?" Jason tilted his head to one side with a soft smile.

Rachel nodded. "You'll call or text me, right?"

"Of course I will." Jason caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll also come visit to Lima. Or you can drive down to Cincinnati. Just a couple of hours, you know." Then Jason cupped her cheeks with his both hands and leaned down to her before he gave a soft kiss to her lips. "It's a promise."

Rachel felt his warm breath on her lips. "It's a promise." She reiterated in a low voice.

They kissed again, which was longer with passionate than the first one. They reluctantly separated as passengers were called to get on a bus.

"See you, Rachel."

Rachel waved a hand seeing him off before she walked away from the bus stop to meet with Kurt waiting for her at the coffee shop.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Senior year had come. A lot of things to do would wait for the seniors in McKinley High.

On the first day of the new academic year, Rachel noticed that a crowd was drawn in front of the bulletin board when she emerged from a classroom for her lunch time.

She walked over towards the spot before elbowing her way through the crowd and glancing at a sheet of paper pinning on the board. It was the academic and career counseling schedule for seniors with an alphabetical order, which meant that Rachel was supposed to be scheduled tomorrow.

Although Rachel said that she was going to apply only to NYADA and NYU at the restaurant in China Town, Manhattan, she honestly was not sure that it was the right thing to do. Maybe she should ask someone's opinion like Jesse's. And if she would take that risk, she needed a great college admissions resume and recommendation letters.

As for her resume, there were some poor points. Her resignation from a co-captain of Glee might be a heavy blow. Could she take it back? Finn said that nobody knew her resignation other than Mr. Schue and him. She knew that she was selfish but she would do anything to be favorable to get in. She needed to take it back.

Determined, Rachel made her way to the teacher's lounge instead the cafeteria.

Rachel peeked into the lounge as she saw Mr. Schue chat with Ms. Pillsbury. "Mr. Schue." She waved her hand in the air. "Do you have time for me before today's meeting? There's something I'd like to ask." Rachel said, remembering she needed recommendation letters. "Hi, Ms. Pillsbury." She added with a smile.

"Sure."

"Thank you. See you later." Rachel walked off from the doorway of the lounge before she pulled her cell phone to send a text to Finn.

**Are you there? Can I talk to you for a minute? – R***

Rachel and Finn hadn't had a talk properly since Central Park incident. They hadn't texted or called each other while summer holidays either. Thanks to NYADA summer school program, her reopened wounds were healing slowly but steadily.

Her cell phone buzzed as she began to walk over towards the choir room.

**where R U? – Finn**

Rachel informed where she was in her reply. Finn quickly texted back.

**K. b there in 5 min. – Finn**

* * *

Rachel pulled out her lunch while she waited for Finn. He entered the room thrusting his hands into his pockets as she was about to peel off a seal to put a straw into from her carton juice.

Finn, who had tried to call or text Rachel during the summer holidays, couldn't bring his encourage to do that since he didn't know how to put into words in order for Rachel to understand he really wanted to get back together.

Little did he know that Rachel had seen him with some girl in the mall after returning to Lima from NY. It would be lying if Rachel said it didn't hurt her. She subtly asked Kurt about it, but he seemed to know nothing. Then she thought that there was no more evidence that she was a rebound girl for him. So, Rachel decided not to look back over the past.

Finn cleared his throat before greeting, looking at her with a lopsided smile. "Hey."

Rachel looked up at him, trying to bring a smile on her face. "Hello, Finn. How was your summer?"

"Um, it's okay, I guess." Finn approached to her before he sat on a chair next to her. "How about you?"

"Busy." Rachel picked up a paper bag which her sandwiches were contained in and held it out to him. "Have you eaten your lunch? If not, you could have mine. It's not your favorite though."

Finn chuckled. "Actually I have. But thanks." He waited for her putting back the paper bag on her other side before asking expectantly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm asking Mr. Schue before today's meeting, but I thought I should ask you first." Rachel straightened up before she declared. "I want to get my old position back."

"Oh." Disappointed, Finn recovered himself quickly and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because," Rachel tucked a pile of her hair behind her ear, "this is my last year in high school. I want to be fully committed to everything and anything I'm engaging in."

Finn put his forefinger on his lips contemplating before he declined nonchalantly. "Hmm… no."

Rachel widened her eyes, taken aback. "What? Why?"

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I know I'm not smart, but I'm not that stupid, Rach. You just need it for your college application, don't you?"

Busted.

"That's a part of the reason, yes. I admit." Rachel half confessed. "But is that a bad thing? I thought you wanted me to take it back." She defended herself.

"Are you turning defiant?" Finn snorted.

Rachel closed her eyes to calm herself for a while before she resumed speaking. "Is this a revenge or something?" She asked.

Finn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A revenge. That I didn't tell you about my resignation, or that I hurt you." Rachel answered, frowning.

"You're off track." Finn pointed out.

"Then why did you say no?" Rachel demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I was upset that you kept your resignation from me." Finn admitted. "But don't you think it's selfish of you that you want to get your old position back only because of your college application?"

"I know I'm selfish, but you think that I didn't care about the glee club when I resigned co-captain? After my resignation?" Rachel retorted.

"No, I don't." Finn sighed. "Look, Rachel, if you want to get it back, put your money where your mouth is. When I see that, I'll give you a final answer."

Rachel stared at him pouting before she held up her hands in the air defeated. "Alright. Fair enough."

* * *

Having Finn earned an agreement from Mr. Schue, getting her co-captain's position back was shelved. Now Rachel needed to focus on extracurricular activity, which she and Kurt had been discussing during this summer.

Rachel, who had two gay dads, had worked as a volunteer with them at Equality Ohio, Lima branch since the organization was founded. She had also joined synagogue activities. She, however, thought that those activities weren't enough for her application to college.

For this reason, she needed to do something like community activity or charity activity. If she and Kurt managed to make successful a musical at the community theater and donate the gate money to Equality Ohio, they could kill two birds with one stone.

"I asked a manager at the community theater about available dates and rental fee." Rachel flipped through her binder. "Luckily, December 26 and 27th are available." She smirked at Kurt who threw a knowing look. "Yes, I booked and paid $100 for the deposit."

"Oooh, you've got all pumped up and excited more than your usual self." Kurt gulped down his popcorns. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Rachel dismissed him before she continued. "And we are categorized non-profit performing arts groups. Which means it costs $300 for five hours a day."

"How many seats are there in the theater?" Kurt asked.

"200. How much do you think it's reasonable per ticket?" Rachel sifted herself down on her bed.

"5 for adults, 3 for children?"

"And how much money do you need for production design and costume?" Rachel sat up and got off her bed before she walked over to her desk and grabbed her calculator.

Kurt stopped eating, tilted his head to one side, contemplating. "More than $800, I think."

"Okay, suppose it could be $1000… Considering all revenue generated by ticket sales will go to the organization and we have to rent a venue, hire a band and use a catering service for fund raising event…" Rachel, taking notes on her notebook and tapping her calculator frantically, "we'll need to fund raise more than $3500."

"Then we should aim to raise $6000 or more and donate the deduction all expenses from the fund." Kurt suggested.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, the more, the better."

They continued to discuss their charity/community event for the next hours.

"Alright," Kurt stretched out yawning before he glanced at the clock on the night table. "I have to go." He gathered his stuff from the bed and climbed off.

"I'll make posters and flyers for audition and fund raising event by this weekend." Rachel walked Kurt downstairs.

Kurt paused at the front porch before turned around to face Rachel. "Do you really want to do this? Do you think she'll do this for you?"

"I don't know. But I need another recommendation letter other than from Mr. Schue anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky." Rachel shrugged.

Rachel waved a hand as Kurt drove off from her house before she pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket to text to Jesse.

**Do you know Ms. S****helby Corcoran**'s phone number? – R*

* * *

**Any thoughs?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Of course, Rachel didn't forget about the glee club.

Lauren left Glee and dumped Puck saying it was a waste of time, which meant that member shortage happened. But it was a new school year. There were plenty opportunities to recruit freshmen by Sectionals.

"… and I suggest that we perform the Go-Go's '_We Got the Beat_'…"

Groaning and growling, the members of New Directions shook their head in objection as Mr. Schue mentioned an old school piece to recruit students. No sooner had Mr. Schue finished than Rachel held up her hand in the air and stood up to speak.

"When attempting to recruit freshmen, we need to catch a great deal of attention. Why don't we sing and dance with current hit tunes? Like last year? We got two members back then."

"Like someone never tried to sabotage to join one of them since she tricked her into going to a crack house." Mercedes accused, folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel clenched her jaw, but immediately collected herself and cleared her throat. "I think we should make better use of Mike and Brittany's dancing skill this time. As for the current hit tunes," Ignoring the accusation, she picked up her pink binder from her backpack and flipped through it as she continued to speak. "Like 'Happy' by Pharrell, or 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO?" She lifted her head from her binder to look over everyone in the choir room. "Artie, Mercedes or Santana's voice suit that kind of tunes."

Astonished, everyone turned their face towards Rachel, widening their eyes, hanging their mouth open.

"Did I hear that correctly?" This was Tina, whispering to Mercedes who just shrugged.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" This was Puck, chuckling.

"Alright, Hobbit. What's your angle?" This was Santana, folding her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"I resent that, Santana." Rachel huffed. "I simply mentioned the fact." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sure, Rachel didn't like to share the spotlight. That was true. But it was not like singing a solo for Sectionals, Regionals or Nationals. Or she didn't appreciate the other member's talent. To begin with, who could think she was going to choose LMFAO to sing (or MC to be precise) for herself? Not ever. She would be satisfied with being an extra instead.

Having said that, she needed new members to sing a solo for those competitions, just as she had needed Sam and Quinn to win the duet competition in Glee. Plus, honestly, she had a heap of things in her mind right now.

"If you don't like my idea, I can show you another one, like show tune medley and me singing?" Rachel made a straight face to Santana, shrugging.

Santana snorted. "That's not how it works in the real world, Yentl."

"Alright, guys, how do you think about Rachel's idea?" Mr. Schue cut off. The members nodded affirmatively. "Then, we'll be well prepared with those songs by Friday."

Rachel, who had already sat down on her chair, held up her hand again, earning everyone's groan. "Can we get a cooperation of Cheerios, Mr. Schue? For dancing backgrounds."

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany, what do you think?" Mr. Schue asked. "Of course, without telling Sue."

When Quinn was about to open her mouth to dismiss the idea, Puck put a word in. "I'll talk to my ladies, Mr. Schue." Puck smirked, and turned his head towards Rachel throwing a wink at her, which he earned a light punch on his shoulder from Finn.

"Thanks, Puck." Mr. Schue nodded appreciatively. "Okay, the club dismissed." He clapped his hands before everyone left the choir room.

* * *

Rachel made her way to Tina and Artie who were standing at their lockers. "Hi, guys."

Tina and Artie looked at each other before turned their faces to Rachel, throwing a quizzical look at her as she fished the flyers for the project at hand out of her backpack before she handed out the flyers to them.

Once Rachel finished explaining her and Kurt's project at hand included the charity event briefly, she asked cautiously. "Would you guys do me a favor?" Rachel looked down at Artie. "Can you film the whole project, I mean, the charity event, our rehearsals, the musical performance, everything and all? Like a documentary?" She saw Artie stare at the flyer contemplating. She cleared her throat. "You know, you can use it for your college application next year too, as a video essay or something, if you like. Jesse told me that you're interested in his college, right?"

Artie nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about my career path lately a lot. I love singing, but film production is really intriguing."

Rachel turned her head to Tina. "And Tina, I want you to audition for '_Shirley Todd_'. I think your voice cuts out for musical."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "You once did say that I was not ready for musicals?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do you really need to bring up what is done? It was a year ago."

"Right." Tina held up her hands in air. "I'll think about it."

"And are you interested in costume support other than performing for the musical?" Rachel asked to Tina. "Kurt needs your help to make costumes. You know, he highly praises you for your unique fashion sense." She added.

Tina, who didn't seem to mind her saying it, grinned. "I think I can handle that."

"Thank you!" Rachel clapped her hands, jumping up and down. She was about to whirl around before stopping herself from doing it, remembering something. "Artie? What did you film with Jesse?"

"Oh, we shot some parody videos with Al Yankovic songs. It was fun." Artie answered with an amusing look.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "You mean, a parody of a parody? It sounds interesting, but why with Jesse? Didn't you like him?"

Artie shrugged. "Yeah, he was a jackass and still can be. But I think he's very talented. You know, he can act subtly, overdramatically, and comically at the same time. And he can really sing." He admitted. "Besides, he was not that bad when we talked at the restaurant."

"I'm glad you saw his good side." Rachel grinned. "Okay, I have to go. I'll text both of you about more details. Oh, Artie, can I see the videos?"

* * *

After posting everywhere she was allowed to and passing out the flyers for hours, Rachel finally got to the Hell Gate studio, exhausted.

When she saw Stephanie at the front desk, she noticed that she was different from the previous encounters. Was she smiling at her? "Hi, Stephanie. Is David in his office?"

Stephanie nodded with a shy smile. "Yes he is. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you, Stephanie." Rachel smiled back and made her way over to David's office, wondering what changed her during summer.

"Hi, Rachel." David greeted as Rachel entered the office. "How was your summer? I assume you enjoyed NY and college stuff."

"Yes, I did." Rachel beamed. "But I never imagined college life was that busy. How do they manage to get through?" She sat on the chair and put a box she brought with her on the ground before pull out something from the box.

"These are for you." Rachel bought a DVD of '_Under Hellgate Bridge_' and framed old monochrome picture of Hell Gate Bridge for him. "This is for Morgan." The lame 'I heart NY' T-shirt. Rachel smirked as David chuckled. "And this is for Macy." The Origin collection of Mast Brothers Chocolate. "She said she loves chocolate."

"You didn't have to. But thank you." David took them from Rachel. "So, what can I help for you today?"

Rachel told him everything about her (and Kurt's) project for the musical before she asked his band to perform at the fund raising event. "I can pay you guys this time."

"You are the busiest high school student I've ever met. I'm sure you can handle everything in college." David chuckled. "I want to say I'd be glad to accept your offer, but I should ask my guys first."

"Of course you should." Rachel nodded. "Could you give me an answer as soon as possible?" She pushed.

David laughed. "Yes, I will, Ms. Berry."

* * *

"Hey, sis. How's my niece?" Jason lay down on his bed, his cell phone in one hand, tossing a ball with another hand.

"_She's growing so fast. How was NY? You texted me you met someone."_

"About that." Jason hesitated.

"_What's bothering you?"_

Jason sighed. "I think she isn't over her ex. Not that she's mentioned anything about him."

Jason Deegan, who turned 18 year old on August 28, glanced at a DVD box set of '_The Complete Monty Python's Flying Circus 16 Ton Megaset_' on his desk, which Rachel sent him as his birthday present since he'd once said that he liked Terry Gilliam.

When Jason first met her, he was almost drowned in her big brown eyes. He tried to play it cool, suppressing his feelings. She was different from any other girls.

The first date went well. He thought that she thought so too. His heart almost dropped when she turned him down for a second date. He, however, couldn't give up easily (her best friend was his roommate, how could he avoid her presence?).

Despite he got her agreed to go on a second date forcefully, he didn't push his luck because of her hesitation. Finally the time when he kissed her was the last day in NY.

During the rest of summer holidays, they didn't see each other again. She made an excuse like she wanted to prepare for SAT since she wouldn't have enough time to do that once a new school year would start. She seemed to be distant compared to the last day in NY.

Sure, they texted or called each other every day ever since they returned to each home town from NY. So, he believed that she'd been really busy with her and Kurt's project and preparation for SAT (he loved her determination but his disappointment was undeniable).

"_Oooh, you sound you're in love."_

"Suzy, that's not helping." Jason huffed. "I need words of wisdom from a grown woman. Don't pull my leg."

"_You said she's not mentioned her ex yet, right? If you are serious about her, all you can do is to wait for her telling everything about her ex."_

"Yeah, right." Jason stopped throwing a ball before he put it aside on his bed, thinking how he managed to make her fall for him.

* * *

**A/N: 'Happy' by Pharrell was actually sung in 5x12 '100'.**

**Any thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! I assume that most of you don't like Rachel interacts with Finn romantically, but I'm afraid to say this; Rachel'll have some emotional ups and downs as long as they are in the same high school and the same glee club.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Recruiting new students completely failed. After Puck's mediation in vain, Cheerios double crossed at the last moment (because of Sue, _of course_) and New Directions ended up coming under tons of slushie facials. How humiliated.

Still, there was a girl named Sugar Motta who ventured to come audition to join the glee club.

She, however, had totally no ear for music. The moment she started singing (nobody knew if you called _that_ 'sing'), all the members of ND and Mr. Schue simply cringed. They should give the Jazz Band credit for decisively playing to the end.

Mr. Schue couldn't decide whether she would be welcomed or not, even though he admitted he'd never seen someone with so little musical talent. New Directions were split into two clear-cut camps on welcoming her or not.

"Mr. Schue, you said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals!" Rachel cried out. "She's going to keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she's going to kill all of our chance!"

Artie and Mercedes nodded affirmatively. Quinn rolled her eyes while Santana examined her manicured fingers being bored. Brittany seemed not interested in anything about Sugar just brushing off some Lord Tubbington's fur away from her shirts. Puck yawned.

"But we need new members." Finn objected. "She could sway in the background. Or she might improve her singing ability by Sectionals if she's trained how to sing." Sam, Tina and Mike seemed to agree with him.

Finn turned his face towards Rachel before continuing to speak. "You should take the initiative in doing it for her, Rach, if you are a co-captain." He challenged, grinning in a meaning manner.

Rachel gasped. How unfair! She turned away from him pouting, folding her arms across her chest.

"I agree with Finn. I know she was… a little rough, but we have always had the policy that everyone who tries out gets in." Will declared. "We're a family, we help each other. Not only Rachel should help her, but all of you should." He looked at Finn before admonishing. "Finn, you too."

Rachel reluctantly nodded at Will's decision, so did Artie and Mercedes.

"Alright. We'll discuss song selections for Sectionals at the next meetings."

* * *

"Did you know Shelby was moving to NY?"

That was the first thing Rachel who had waited for her new best friend said as he walked out of the boys shower room.

"Huh?"

"Shelby. My biological mother? Who adopted Beth? She'll move to NY this weekend."

Puck sighed. "Yeah, I know." He just wanted to go home to play Xbox or something since he finally finished his football practice for a long stretch of time. And honestly, he didn't want to continue having this conversation either.

"You knew?" Rachel widened her eyes.

"Wasn't that what I said?" Puck snapped, keeping walking over towards the parking lot. Rachel followed. "How did you know that?" He asked over his shoulder.

_Rachel took a deep breath in front of her biological mother's house before ringing the door bell. After approximately thirty seconds, Shelby opened the door._

"_Hi, Rachel. Come in." Shelby stepped aside, smiling._

_Nervous Rachel just nodded and entered the house._

"_Do you like to have something to drink?" Shelby led Rachel into the living room. The cry of a baby came from the back room. "I'm sorry. Could you wait here for a second?"_

_Rachel nodded with an awkward smile._

_Once Shelby walked out of the living room, Rachel scanned over the room. The book shelf was empty. The cardboard boxes were being piled up mountain-high at the corner of the room. Rachel frowned. Had Shelby just moved in… or out?_

"_Sorry." Shelby reentered the living room, a glass of iced tea in one hand, her adopted daughter in her arm._

_Rachel widened her eyes, with a thought how much she looked like Quinn and how fast she was growing up._

"_She's begun to walk. She is very keen to experiment with different ways of moving." Shelby said as if she read her mind._

_Rachel nodded before clearing her throat to speak. "Um, as I'd told on the phone the other day, I came here to ask you to write a recommendation letter for college." She pulled a file folder out of her backpack. "Actually, I've, I've already written it, so all you would have to do is just sign." She handed out the folder to Shelby. "And my resume's in there as well with the letter, so I thought that, you now, your pedigree as a National Champion show-choir coach would just make some noise with the admissions committee."_

_Shelby took a look at her letter. "Make sense." She put Beth down on the couch next to her before she signed. She handed the folder back to Rachel. "Here."_

"_Thank you."_

_Rachel stuffed the folder back into the backpack as Shelby opened her mouth._

"_I'm so proud of you. You are truly a star, Rachel." Shelby held her daughter up in her arms before she looked up at Rachel from the couch. "It's all still out there in front of you. I'm not going to be the first person to be a little jealous of all the amazing things you have lying ahead. I'm just going to be the only one who's also cheering you on."_

_Rachel blinked. She didn't expect her to say like this. Her nervousness began to thaw. "Maybe you could come to my Broadway debut."_

_Shelby giggled. "Don't try to stop me."_

_Rachel looked down bashfully. "M-maybe you could write your own version of the letter." She pulled the folder out of the backpack again before handing it out to Shelby._

_Shelby nodded with a smile. "Okay."_

"_Um, are you moving out or…?" Rachel pointed at the piles of cardboard boxes._

_Shelby stroked Beth's hair through her fingers. "Yeah, I've got a position as a music teacher in high school in NY. We'll leave this weekend."_

"_Oh." Rachel's face fell._

_Rachel and Kurt had been thinking that they would need a supervisor who could give an opinion in an objective standpoint for the audition and she too was going to ask her to be._

"_Don't worry, I'll send my recommendation letter to you before I leave." Shelby assured._

_Rachel nodded. "Well, I have to go." She stood up. "I wish you the best of luck in NY."_

"_Thank you, Rachel. Same to you." Shelby walked her to the front door. "I hope I'll see you in NY."_

"Does Quinn know too?" Rachel said panting as she strode to catch up with him.

"Q's avoiding the talk involved 'B' word." Puck opened the door of his car, throwing his baggage into the back seat before he turned to face Rachel. "Look, I don't want to talk about this. Besides, why do you care? It's none of your business."

Rachel frowned. "You always were saying you wanted to involve your daughter despite you didn't live with her. Actually you used to babysit her. She followed his move to get onto his driver's seat with her eyes. "When Shelby moves to NY, you won't see your daughter that much."

"I can take care of myself." Puck dismissed her off with a wave of his hand. "_You_ should take care of yourself, Berry. Look at you, when was the last time you ate properly?" He looked up and down at her, trying to distract her. "Get Hud to take you out for a dinner or something."

"I won't." Rachel glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're over a long time ago."

"I don't think he is. And I don't think you are either." Puck said as he fired up the engine. "Who do you think was listening to his moping around during the summer?"

"You're changing the subject." Rachel huffed. "How about you and Quinn, or…"

"Move. I'm sure you don't want to be run over." Puck cut in. "Bye, Berry." He smirked at her as he waved a hand as he drove off.

What was his problem? Rachel was confused as to why he didn't want to talk about Beth and Quinn. She shook her head before she walked over to her car.

* * *

"I cannot possibly believe that she'll be a better singer." Rachel opened her locker to put her books into it. "Whenever she opens her mouth, she excuses 'sorry, Asperger'." She sighed and shook her head. "And where's everybody?"

"You know, you're the only one who had trained professionally, Rachel. They think you are the only reliable on." Finn pointed out, leaning against the locker.

"I don't think so." Rachel turned her head towards Finn. "Are you happy now? You enjoy punishing me?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Ignoring her statement, Finn continued to speak. "You helped me to improve my voice last year."

"It's completely different." Rachel huffed. "You're talented in the first place."

"Altight. Why don't we discuss a training shift having a coffee at Lima Bean or somewhere?" Finn suggested.

Rachel frowned. "Finn, either you or I don't drink coffee."

"Okay, grab a bite then?" Finn insisted.

"I'm sorry I can't." Rachel shut her locker. "We can discuss tomorrow." She was about to walk away.

"Why not?" Finn interrupted.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't want your girl to get jealous."

"Huh? Who?" Confused, Finn asked.

"Your girlfriend. I saw you with a girl in the mall last month." Rachel saw him go pale. "It's okay, it's not like we are together. Besides, I met…"

"No!" Finn cut in. "She's nothing like that. Puck dragged me… Never mind." He shook his head before he looked into her eyes. "She's not my girlfriend, Rach. Heck, she's not a friend of mine, either." He grabbed her arms to her surprise. "Rachel, you didn't let me finish what I wanted to say in Central Park."

"Finn, don't." Rachel hissed, fidgeted. "I don't want to make a scene in the hallway." She looked around as she tried to tear herself away from him.

"No, Rach, hear me out this time." Finn dragged her into an empty classroom before her turned to face her "You've never been a rebound girl, Rachel. I want to be with you." He pleaded as he tried to hold her in his arms.

Rachel struggled to escape from his arms. "Finn, stop."

"Why?"

Rachel sighed. "I met someone."

"W-when? Who?" Shocked, Finn stumbled.

"It's none of your business, Finn." Rachel averted her eyes from his.

"Yes, it is!" Finn said irrationally. "I won't give up that easily."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. This was all over again. The last time he wanted to get back together was when she met Jesse and was about to move on. And now she finally decided to move on for good, he wanted to be with her again? After all happened? How could she trust him?

She wanted to take it slow about Jason since she didn't want him to feel a rebound. She wanted to take one step at a time with him until she made sure her feelings for him. He really was a nice guy. She really liked him. Unlike Finn or Jesse, Jason wasn't attracted to her voice at first. He seemed simply interested in herself.

She shook her head. "Well, you did."

Rachel turned around before she walked out of the classroom, thinking as to why the universe kept tormenting her, how she ended the things with Finn.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Preparing for SAT, looking for a supervisor for the audition, working out ideas for the fund raising event, the glee club, Jason and… Finn. Twenty-four hours a day was not enough for her.

Rachel and Kurt had to hammer out ideas of attractions for the fund raising event (other than Woody Four and Warblers live performances). After thinking this and that, they reached a simple decision that fund raisers would play Bingo and get giveaways.

Kurt had asked his father to offer three free tickets for car repair or maintenance as a bingo game gift. Lima Bean had given five free tickets for drinks and Breadstix had provided a pair of tickets for dinner. Those were their deliverables so far. But not enough.

So they had turned asking shop after shop in the mall to support the event. Unfortunately they had no such luck.

"Alright. I'm going to ask Warblers. Most of their families have got gobs of money. Maybe some of them can provide something." Kurt took his mongo smoothie from a Lima Bean staff.

Rachel walked towards a table at the corner, her tea in hand as she spoke. "But they are supposed to be a fund raiser. Isn't it a bit peculiar that we ask them to do that?" Rachel sat on an armchair across Kurt.

"There'll be other fund raiser to come. Besides, is there another way out?" Kurt pointed out.

Rachel sighed loudly. She prostrated her head on the table, banging lightly a few times. "I don't think so. My brain is drying up."

Kurt stroked her head as he spoke. "Putting that aside, how do we find a supervisor? Shelby's moved to NY, right?"

Rachel lifted her head up and stared at him. "I'm going to ask Coach Beiste or Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow. Mr. Schue once said that Coach Beiste had been in '_A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum'_ in college. And as you remember, Ms. Pillsbury helped Mr. Schue out with _'Rocky Horror'_ last year, so…"

Kurt nodded before asking casually. "How're things going with Jason, by the way?" He deliberately wiped off waterdrops from the table with a paper napkin.

Rachel had avoided having a talk about Jason (and Finn) with Kurt. He wasn't only a stepbrother/friend of Finn but also a friend of Jason. He didn't need to be torn between her complicated relationships.

"He's coming to Lima on next Saturday. I wanted to meet up with him in Cincinnati or somewhere middle like Dayton." Rachel fiddled with a rim of her paper cup. "How's Blaine? Is he auditioning for your musical?" She changed the subject.

Kurt lightened up, clapping his hands. "Oh, yes. Of course. I'm Mr. Lovett. Which means he's going to be Shirley Todd!"

Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Audition for a leading role with a fixed game?"

"It's a part of show business, Rachel, show business." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Jason was driving through familiar scenery to Lima. His mother and he (occasionally his dad) used to drive to Lima and spend time with his sister on weekends in Lima. The last time he visited here was when his sister graduated her high school.

His smile hardened when he drove closer to her house. He could tell. He was nervous. He grasped the steering wheel tightly with his sweaty hands. It had been more than a month since he last saw her. He wanted to impress her, but he didn't want to scare her off at the same time.

He parked his car at her driveway. He took a deep breath before he got off his car and walked over towards her front door.

When she opened the door, Jason widened his eyes. His nervousness immediately disappeared and transformed into a concern.

"Whoa, Rachel. You look… you've lost your weight. A lot." Jason held out his hand to caress her arm. "I know you've been busy, but…" He stared at her for a while, being at a loss for words.

Rachel wore a multi colored striped dress (one of her favorites) and a salmon pink cardigan which she secretly admitted got to be oversized recently. Nevertheless, she dismissed him off with a wave of her hand.

"I've not lost my weight that much."

But the fact was that Jason was the fifth person to say that (first and second her parents, third Kurt, fourth Noah).

She gestured him to come in and led him to the living room. She pointed to the sofa as she spoke. "Make yourself at home while I'm packing our lunch." She walked over to the kitchen.

"How's going with Kurt and your project?" Jason called out from the living room. "You know, I can help if you want. I have some relatives and old acquaintances in Lima."

"You do?" Rachel snapped up and stopped herself from packing their lunch into the basket.

Jason stood up and strode towards the kitchen. "Yeah. My sister moved to Lima when I was six since mom's relatives live here." He leaned forward on the kitchen counter.

"Oh." Rachel didn't know what to say. His parents divorced? He didn't mention that.

"You can ask anything you want." Jason chuckled. "Suzy and my dad were on bad terms and she chose to live with our aunt. It's a long story." He deposited himself on one of the booth at the counter. "I would've told you more about my family. I didn't mean to hide it from you, but…"

"It's not a topic through texts or phones. I understand." Rachel finished his sentence. "Okay, I finished packing. Where are we going?"

"Indian Lake State Park. Where my mom used to take my sis and me." Jason answered as he peered inside of the basket.

"Don't worry, I've packed non vegan food for you." Rachel giggled. "Shall we?"

Jason nodded, offering his arm in order for her to wrap. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

While picnicking, boating, walking around the lake, Rachel and Jason caught up on each other. He talked about more specific of his family.

Now they were sitting by the lake, admiring the glow of the red sky.

"When I first got to know where you came from, I was kinda perplexed. I don't know exactly why I didn't tell you I used to visit Lima." Jason gazed into the sunset. Rachel turned her head towards Jason and stared at his eye which was changing colors by the reflection of the sun light.

"Maybe because I didn't know how to start to tell my sister's complicated situation." Jason continued. "Or because I have some friend who I hope to see again but not to see again at the same time."

Rachel wondered if he meant his ex-girlfriend or not.

Jason lay down his back on the ground, his hands behind of his head. He looked up at Rachel who still sat with her knee up. "You thought 'some friend' means my ex?"

Rachel put her hands on her forehead and her cheek, feeling her face go pink. She glanced down at him, but not saying anything.

"Yes, your face tells." Jason chuckled, earning a playful slap from Rachel. "No. He's my sister's ex."

Rachel nodded biting her cheeks before she lay down on the ground too. She closed her eyes, listening to him. Warm breeze enveloped her body. His soft voice was like singing. When was the last time she was really relaxed?

"He taught me to play piano. He was like..." Jason was about to continue his story as he noticed Rachel drifted off.

He sifted his body lying on his side resting his head in his hand, staring at her. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. She must've been working hard without rest. He decided to leave her falling asleep for a while.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

He didn't kiss her.

She knew his gestures. The way he pushed a pile of her bang aside from her forehead, the way he caressed her cheek with his knuckles, the way he looked into her eyes, and the way he said he liked her in a ponytail.

But he didn't kiss her.

"_Rachel."_

_Rachel felt someone shake her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before spring up. She turned her head to Jason. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Why didn't you wake me up? How long have I passed out?" Embarrassed, she looked down on her laps._

_Jason chuckled. "Uh, about an hour? It's okay, Rachel. You looked very peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt your peace." He soothed her arm up and down with his hand. "I know you've been busy. But you have too much on your plate. You should take care of yourself more. And eat."_

_Rachel blew out a breath before nodding._

"_We can stop by a restaurant on our way back home." Jason suggested. "You really should eat." He began to tidy their stuff up. "Alright, before we go, I think you want to fix your hair." He pointed to her hair which slightly was messed from her sleep._

_Embarrassed again, but she immediately composed herself and redid her hair in a ponytail._

"_Okay, I'm ready." She stood up and smoothed her dress._

_When they got on his car, Jason reached his hand to her bang and pushed a pile of it aside from her forehead as Rachel fastened her seatbelt. "I like you in a ponytail."_

_Rachel stared at him for a while before whispering. "You've said that before." Her heart beat faster a little._

_Jason arched his eyebrow. "Did you do that for me today?"_

"_Maybe. Maybe not." Rachel cast down her eyes, waiting for his next move._

_Jason caressed her cheek with his knuckles, looking into her eyes._

But nothing came.

Okay, she didn't make a move either. She knew she shouldn't be upset. She was the one who had avoided getting into somewhere romantically during the summer except for the last moment in NY. She was the one guarding her heart not to get hurt, being sacred to step out of the last relationship and jump into a new one.

Jason had told her everything and anything about him so far. About his family (loving St. Patrick's Day more than Christmas), about the complicated story between his farther and his sister, about his exes (he had two exes, one in middle school, one in high school), about his school and friends (mostly about his best friend Aaron Greenberg), about his outside school activities (he was working at music shop and giving free piano lessons for kids there), about his favorites (he's a huge baseball fan, his idol was Billy Joel).

Rachel too told him almost everything about herself.

Almost.

She had no courage to tell him about her last relationship. That was because she hadn't healed. Because she didn't know when was the right time. Or because she would possibly scare him off if she told.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she lost her appetite when they entered a restaurant on their way back home.

Although she knew she had no right to be upset, she couldn't help but in silence at the restaurant. Jason didn't say anything. He didn't seem to be upset by her mood swing.

He just kept telling her silly jokes. He just held her hand and squeezed it when they left the restaurant. And all she could do was squeezing back his hand for appreciating his thoughtfulness and patience.

* * *

Puck had been out of sorts recently.

First, a school counselor loudly declared that he couldn't graduate at this rate, let alone get in any colleges (not that he wanted to go to college anyway). Second, Shelby and Beth had moved to NY which meant as Rachel had pointed out that he would less see his daughter than ever.

Quinn even didn't care where her daughter was going to. She started dating a frat dude who was a promising quarterback during the summer, like as if her own value should be measured by a guy who loved her. Don't get him wrong. Not that he was going to win her over. He knew he didn't deserve her with a pang in the first place.

Well, that didn't matter at this point.

He always had been thinking he would get out of this sleepy town after graduation and go to LA or somewhere incentive where he could expand his pool cleaning business. But seriously? There were countless in LA. Even if how many rich cougars told him they could put in a good word to their acquaintances, that was not realistic, right? So, what now?

Puck glanced down at a blonde chick who entangled her leg in his sitting next to him in a bar. "I'm going to get another round." He stood up before walking over to the bar counter.

"Island Girrrrl for meeee!" She called out to his back, held up her empty glass, already trashed.

When he gestured a bartender to come get his order with a knock on the wooden surface by his knuckles, an upset voice came behind his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

Puck found Rachel standing crossed her arms there as he whirled around.

He made a face. "I'm having fun. What _are_ you doing here?" He turned his head to the bartender to order his drinks.

"Do you or do you not know how to use a cell phone, Noah?" Rachel questioned in an answer. "Your mother kept calling me where I did know you were."

Shit.

Puck pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. He missed 6 calls from his mother, 3 calls from Rachel, 2 calls from Finn. "Sorry for causing trouble. I'll call her later. So you can go now." He grabbed his beer and a glass of cocktail for the girl who was waiting for him at the table.

"I promised your mother I would take you ho…" Rachel did a double take as she followed him. "Stephanie?" With widened eyes, she turned her head to Puck, glancing at the blonde receptionist out of her eye. "What, how do you know each other?"

"Racheeel? Ooooooh, Racheeeeel!"

Rachel raised her eyebrow in amusement as she looked at her drunken state. "Care to explain?"

"I worked at the Hell Gate during the summer since David was occupied with his band thing. You know what I'm good at." Putting the glass in front of Stephanie on the table, Puck said, dodging Rachel who tried to take his beer away from his hand. "Can you drive her home?"

"Your mother was worried about you, Noah. So was Mr. Schue. He said you didn't decide the course to take after graduation." Ignoring his imploring, Rachel continued.

Puck groaned. "Do you know the word 'meddling'?" Puck turned his body to the dance floor, sipping his beer, following Stephanie's walking over to the dance floor with his eyes.

Rachel sighed. "You're always saying you'll go to LA and run your pool cleaning business after graduation. Don't you think it's a little wildcat?" She ignored his glare. "I honestly said that you should be a psychologist or something like that."

"I have no brain to be that kind of thing." Puck said in a boring tone.

"I meant that you could use your gift. Look around here, Noah. A bartender is needed to have an eye for people, an ability good judge of character. That's what you're good about. You'd get what you love," Rachel smirked, "boobs and booze." Rachel paused, studying his expression. "You should come to NY with us, Noah. You're not allowed to work as a bartender in LA or Lima at your age by law. But in NY you could." She saw his skeptical look appearing on his face. "I researched on the internet."

Puck snorted. "You really are meddlesome. It's annoying."

"Well, it's not the first time that I was told I'm annoying." Rachel huffed, tucking a pile of her hair behind her ear.

Puck chuckled. "Why don't you worry about yourself before others, Rachel? Besides, I'm in danger of failing and not graduating. Not that I care."

"So? You still need time. Get a tutor. Mike or Artie could help you." Rachel, ignoring his last sentence, suggested.

"You're not dropping this, are you?" Puck sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it. Now go home. Leave me alone." He pointed at the door in order for her to leave before nudging her arm.

Rachel stumbled a little. "Noah!" She collected herself quickly. "I'll go home, but before that, you better call your mother, _now_." She demanded. "And no more alcohol and drive Stephanie home responsibly."

Puck rolled his eyes, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket. "You really are annoying, Grandma." He murmured.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were anxious to wait for fund raisers at the entrance of the Lima Convention Center.

Thanks to Kurt and Warblers, some of their parents willingly supported the event. Her dads too called for their colleagues' participation. David promised to give a free performance since this fund raising event was supposed to be a charity one.

Rachel glanced at the inside of the hall, where was decorated with _Vivienne Westwood_ish fabrics and pictures from the punk rock era in London (Kurt insisted the event theme should be reflected his musical).

She saw Artie holding his video camera in his hand moving around. Warblers were standing by the stage. Coach Beiste, Burt, her dads, the Equality Ohio, Lima branch members were chatting at their tables.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked with concerned eyes, noticing something was wrong with Rachel.

The truth was, she was not fine. She had felt nauseous and had migraine recently. She was relieved that SAT and subject tests finished. But it was short lived. The glee club had been in dispute over the song selections for Sectionals. Girls except for Rachel made a suggestion strongly to do an Adele mash up (and implied that Mercedes or Santana should do a solo), boys on the other hand were eager to sing and dance with a Michael Jackson medley.

Mercedes.

Rachel's new cause of headaches.

Rachel secretly admitted that sometimes Mercedes power house singing voice intimidated her. Since Mercedes started dating one of the jocks in McKinley High, her confidence had been boosted. Her vocal skill had gotten refined.

But that was certainly not why Rachel didn't ask her to audition for the musical like she did Tina (besides, Rachel put on the audition flyers on the bulletin boards in the hallway so Mercedes was free to do that, right?).

Mercedes threatened to leave New Directions if Mr. Schue gave Rachel a free ticket to sing a solo.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel dismissed Kurt off with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Much to her unease, so much more people joined the event than Rachel expected. Kurt pointed out that Sue Sylvester's anti-art speech on Sue's Corner defeated its own end and publicized their event.

When Warblers' welcoming acapella '_London Calling'_ was emerging out of the stage, Rachel felt a hand putting on her shoulder. Rachel whirled around before finding who the hand was belonged to. "You made it!" She hugged Jason.

"Kurt's changing costume, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason grinned.

After Warblers finished singing welcoming acapella, Kurt approached to Rachel and Jason to greet. "Jason!" He circled around Jason, who wore a fit slim black punk suit and a tie. "Hmm, my efforts have been rewarded. I approved. You look very handsome tonight. You can officially be called young Michael Fassbender."

Rachel frowned as Jason chuckled. "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"Kurt kept texting and calling me what to wear and how to style my hair." Jason explained, rolling his eyes before adding. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself either. I can't…"

"Thanks to me!" Kurt cut in, clapping his hands before Rachel, who was wearing a champagne colored stretch satin bustier dress, her hair in a loose bun, could continue to speak. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change my attire." He pointed to his Dalton's uniform and made his way towards an anteroom.

"I can't breathe in this dress though." Rachel pouted. "Well, Wanna join my table? I want you to meet my dads and Burt." She beamed and held her hand to Jason to take.

* * *

The fund raising event went off without a hitch despite Rachel felt dizziness.

Now the event came closer to the end. After Rachel introduced the band, Woody Four appeared on the stage. She, with a sweating brow, went down the stage and was about walk over to the table where her dads, Kurt, his dad and Jason were sitting.

Artie was startled as Rachel practically bumped into his wheelchair. "Rachel, are you alright?" He called out, still his camera in his hand towards the stage.

"I don't know…" Rachel wiped her sweat out of her forehead with a back of her hand, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. "Can you tell them I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Artie followed her walking off to the restroom with his eyes before rolling his wheelchair towards the table Rachel directed.

* * *

His eyes were glued on the stage. He couldn't believe what (or who, to be precise) he saw on the stage. It's been about six years since he saw David. He didn't dislike him. He couldn't. What had happened between his sister and David was not his business. Besides, his sister never said bad things about David. She kept telling him that it was her decision, not David's.

His sister too said that she was selfish since she never granted David's claims (he was suspicious that was more like David hadn't known what to do or what to say, but if he were in David's shoes, he couldn't say he would've done something better).

After his sister moved to LA, there was no reason to visit Lima for him. He knew which college David went. Although he had the phone number of David, he never tried to call him. Not that he was upset. It was just… awkward. His friendship (or brotherhood like relationship) with David had been built through his sister. After the thing happened, how could he keep his friendship with him?

He, however, had missed talking to David, about playing piano, about Bach, about school, about girls, about… Rachel.

Rachel.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts. Where had she been? Woody Four was playing their last song _'Because the Night'_. It had been a while since Rachel disappeared.

He looked over the venue. Kurt was making his way towards the stage to give a speech for drawing the curtain. Her dads had already moved to another table to greet some people from the Equality Ohio. Burt and Coach Beiste got excited over talking about football without paying attention to the band performance. He frowned.

Jason stood up and made his way to the bathroom with a fully intention to look for her.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

No answer.

He tried to knock harder with his fist.

Nothing came.

Jason pushed the door and peered inside the bathroom before finding Rachel collapsed on the corner. His eyes widened, feeling his heart stopped.

He rushed to her and held her body in his arms.

"Rachel. _Rachel_!"

* * *

'_Doesn't Make It Alright'_, which Woody Four was playing right now, repeated over and over again in her head. She had to return to the inside of the venue. She had to say a word of thanks to the band. She had to get out of the bathroom.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Why did she lie on the bed? When did she come home?

"Oh, Rachel."

"Thank God, Rachela."

She assumed that those were her dads. She blinked twice or three times before looking down herself. A needle stuck into her forearm. From the end of the needle, a feeding tube extended. She lifted her head to see the other end of the tube. Oh, IV fluids.

"Why am I here? What did I miss? The event!" She sprung up and cried out.

Hiram touched her arm gently with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry. It was a great success. You and Kurt raised $5,865."

"You've diagnosed acute gastroenteritis, Sweetpea." Leroy cut in. "I should've brought you to the doctor when I first noticed you were losing your weight." He sighed.

Rachel suddenly felt exhausted. She sank down herself on the bed, closing her eyes.

"We both know you've made desperate efforts for your school work and college application, but you have to learn to breathe, Rachel." Leroy warned.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She looked up at her dads. "How long will I have to be here? Can I go home tomorrow?"

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other before Hiram opened his mouth. "Rachela, you'll have to be here for a week or two. It depends on how much your symptoms will be alleviated."

"Two weeks?" Rachel widened her eyes in horror. "Sectionals'll be in three weeks! And the audition, the musical! I can't be here for two weeks!"

"Rachel." Leroy held her hand in his. "We're responsible to take care of you, but you should've taken care of yourself too. If you don't pay attention to your own health, you'll suffer the consequences. You need your health for whatever you do." He said with a stony face.

"But-"

"No buts." Leroy reprimanded. "You better rest before resuming whatever you forced yourself to leave."

Hiram clapped his hand to break the tension between his daughter and significant other. "Rachel? You want to see the boy from Cincinnati? He found you lying in the bathroom."

"He's here?" Rachel was surprised as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

"He insisted that he be staying. He said he wouldn't head home until he could see you awake." Hiram winked at his daughter. "We'll bring him here. Leroy." He cleared his throat knowingly.

Leroy stood up from the chair beside the bed before muttering. "Visiting hours already passed, so make it…"

Hiram cut in and dragged his husband out of the room. "We'll be in the cafeteria downstairs. If you need us, just call, okay?" He said over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy, Dad."

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

"I have bad news." Mr. Schue announced as he entered the choir room. "I assume some of you already know, Rachel was admitted to the hospital."

"What?" Surprised, Puck asked. "What happened? When did it happen?"

"On Saturday, she was found unconscious in the bathroom in the midst of her fund raising event." Mr. Schue answered. "She was diagnosed acute gastroenteritis."

Santana blew out a low whistle before looking at Mercedes in a meaning manner. Mercedes nodded with a beatific smile. "So, it's settled. I'll do a solo."

"Are you taking pleasure in the misfortune of others?" Finn spat, looking at them in disgust. "Why don't you worry about her before worrying about your singing a solo?"

Artie, who had witnessed Rachel having gotten taken away in an ambulance from the Lima Convention Center on Saturday, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Besides, nothing's set in stone for Sec…"

"She had it coming." Santana snorted, interrupting before Artie finished his statement, folding her arms across her chest.

Finn snapped, jumping out of the chair. "Enough, Santana!" He raised his voice, both hands clenched fist, completely oblivious of his promise to Rachel. "Did you know she was kind enough to stop me from saying you're making other people's life miserable because that's the only way to break off your own dilemma of that you can't come out of the closet? Despite you're constantly tormenting her? And unlike Rachel, you've never helped Sugar improve her vocal ability. How dare you say such a thing?"

Puck yanked Finn's arm down to get him sit, but it was too late. What was worse, the doors of the choir room were open, some students who happened to be passing by the choir room stopped walking and peered inside the room with surprised faces. Now everyone in the choir room dropped mouth open at Finn's sudden exposure and shifted their eyes to Santana.

Santana, her face turned red with anger, approached Finn before slapping his face _hard_. Dumbfounded, everyone gasped with widened eyes. Their jaw dropped down further. She gathered her stuff and stormed out of the choir room. Mercedes glared at Finn before chasing after Santana with Brittany.

Mr. Schue, having been taken aback for a moment, composed himself getting his thoughts straight from what just had happened for a span of a minute, and cleared his throat. "Okay, guys, clam down." He sighed, thinking he would have to talk to Santana later. "Rachel will have to be in the hospital for two weeks at the longest. I don't know she'll make it to recover by Sectionals." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, massaging his temple with his finger. "So we need to recruit new members as soon as possible."

Little did he know that Santana, Mercedes and Brittany were holding consultations to leave New Directions and start up their own glee club.

* * *

After a short visit, Jason, who promised he would visit her on next weekend, went home in the early morning on Sunday. Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Finn, and Coach Beiste visited her one after another on Sunday afternoon. On Monday, New Directions (minus Mercedes, Santana and Brittany), Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came to see how she was doing.

Finn, who stayed after the other left the hospital, broached the incident in the choir room. "I lost it. I outed Santana."

Rachel sighed. "Finn…"

"I know what I did was wrong. But I couldn't help it." Finn defended. "She said you'd had this coming."

"As much I appreciate your defending my honor, she had a point." Rachel put her arm on her forehead in defeated.

"Seriously?" Surprised, Finn widened his eyes. "She and Mercedes didn't worry about your health but singing a solo!"

Rachel peered at Finn under her arm before putting down her arm on her stomach. "It's true that I forced myself to be in this situation. I got Hail Columbia from my dad." She giggled as she saw Finn's confused expression. "I mean, I got a good scolding from my dad."

Rachel tried to sit up on the bed before she shook her head in refusal at Finn who was about to help her. "You know who I am, Finn. Self-absorbed, that's who people think I am. That's who you and I both know I am." She looked down, playing the hem of the duvet. "After transferring, Kurt once asked me how come I'd been never nice to him when he'd been my teammate." She took a deep breath. "We became friends was because he was no longer my competition."

"But you've never insulted anyone like Santana. You care about the glee club." Finn protested.

"I care about the glee club is because it's the only place I can feel I belong to in high school." Rachel paused, recalling her memories. "Do you remember when we went bowling together for the first time?" She slightly laughed at herself, wondering that was a good memory or bad one. "When you tried to bring me back to the glee club, I said I didn't see the point in wasting my energies on someplace that I was not appreciated?"

Finn nodded as he sifted on the chair with a mixed feeling.

"Well, it's not like I don't appreciate the others' talent. But you know me, I don't like sharing the spotlight." Rachel admitted. "Kurt told me the other day I should try hard to show my appreciation to the other talented people, especially the people who are as much talented as I am." She continued. "He also said 'talent wins games, but teamwork…"

"…and intelligence wins championships'." Finn finished the sentence, grinning at her. "He stole it from me!" He pretended complaining.

"And you stole it from Michael Jordan." Rachel poked his hand, which was on the edge of her bed, with her forefinger playfully.

"He really is a good guy." Finn said, remembering the morning after the prom night, before adding. "And he really cares about you."

"He is and he does." Rachel nodded smiling. "He makes me want to be his boyfriend." She beamed at Finn before they shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to trouble you guys. I don't know I'll make it to Sectionals. So, what are you guys going to do, I mean, recruiting new members?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know… Santana, Brittany and Mercedes might leave New Directions." Finn ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Which means we'll be four members short." He blew out a breath, dropping his shoulders.

"I would apologize to Santana first and make every endeavor to minimize the damage which she'd possibly suffer." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "And I'll try to recruit new members. If I can't find anyone to join the glee club, I'm going to ask the Jazz Band to sway in the background." He started to get ready to leave.

"Oh, and Finn?" Rachel stopped him from standing up. "Did you know Noah might stay in the same classes for another year?"

Finn nodded. "I heard it from Mr. Schue." He saw her concerned look on her face. "Don't worry, Rach, I'll take care about it, too. Just focus on getting better, okay?" He squeezed her hand in his, resisting his urge to kiss her.

"Thank you, Finn." A smile reached to her face.

A genuine one.

She followed his leaving with her eyes, thinking maybe she could finally leave their past behind.

* * *

Rachel was getting bored. Sure, she had her homework to do, which Finn insisted bringing her after school every day. Other than doing her homework, however, she was almost at a loose end in the hospital.

For the first two days since having been admitted to the hospital, she tried to warm up her voice for the audition, but soon a nurse stormed into her room and threatened that her recovery would definitely be delayed unless she stayed absolute bed rest (and said that it was an annoyance to the other patients) since her symptoms were stress-induced. She reluctantly complied, or you could say she had no choice (because she still suffered from a stomachache and diarrhea. And she admitted that she felt dizziness and had a headache when she tried to sing at the top of her lungs).

Nonetheless, Rachel couldn't be bored. She just couldn't. Her life had never been boring. She was a planner. And she always adhered to her plan. If she couldn't go to school, keep up her voice for Sectionals and the audition, or go to dance lessons, she'd better use this time to make her next move for college applications and such.

Now, there were plenty books and binders on the bed, her computer on her laps. The first thing she set was reevaluating her way of living. She took an oath to herself that she would never ever lead herself to dismal consequences like this. What if she would get sick on the day of an audition for a musical after becoming a professional performer (what was worse, on the day of the audition for getting in NYADA)? Or, after getting a big lead part in a musical? She shuddered at the very thoughts.

After an hour, Rachel managed to reschedule her every day timetable, included a much _stricter_ diet. "There." Satisfied, she nodded to herself, looking at the screen of her laptop.

Next, she sent a mass e-mail to all the members of New Directions and Mr. Schue with her apology and her idea for Sectionals. She didn't give up making it to Sectionals.

Third, she began to proceed to work her essay for college applications. At first, she was going to write about something similar when she had applied to NYADA summer school program. But it was too ordinary.

Rachel put her laptop aside and lay down on the bed, with closed eyes thinking how she ended up lying on the bed in the hospital to begin with despite she was determined to be a star on Broadway more than ever.

The last Christmas.

Finn officially broke up with her.

That was the dawn.

She once slipped down to the lowest point since then and she'd had ups and downs, but her world had begun to rebuild through new people and new experiences she met. She still had an issue with Mercedes and Santana, but she was learning and trying to resolve.

Rachel sprung up on the bed with lightened eyes. _Music had strung an every inch of me and led myself to get stronger and fresher._ She saw it in a new light.

She grabbed her laptop and began punching the keyboards frantically.

And she was ready. Ready to talk to Jason. About everything of her relationship with Finn.

* * *

**A/N: I love Rachel having said to Kurt "you make me want to be your boyfriend" in 3x01 'The Purple Piano Project'.**

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
